Secrets
by sonamyfanfiction
Summary: It only takes a matter of seconds for your entire world to turn upside down. That's what happened to Amy Rose nine years ago, and to Sonic and the others now. What secrets and hidden truths have been kept stored away for so long? Was it for the best? Or could it have put the whole team in danger? Was anything real this entire time? FIND OUT!
1. You've Got Mail

**Hello again, fellow fanfic people!  
Welcome to my latest piece, 'Secrets'. A big thank you to my lovely friend aliixo for the request on this story. Definitely different to what I've done before! A big thank you to all my followers and lovely reviewers! Hoping to get just as many favourites, follows and reviews on this story as I did in my last! Remember to R&amp;R! Hope you love it!**

**Peace out! xx  
**

* * *

****It's just another beautiful day in paradise, Mobius' flora is all in full bloom, the sun is beaming down and the Sonic Team are taking a day to themselves to spend together. The past few days had been intense and exhausting, battling Eggman's new mechanical piece of junk until it collapsed on itself. In all fairness, however, it wasn't exactly his worst invention.

The old, obese doctor had taken one of Tails' creations and turned it against him and the rest of the gang. The small robot translated any language into their own, even if it was their own, it would turn it into what they really meant. That was, until Eggman screwed with it and turned everyone against each other after he forced it to say horrible things. The gang never thought they'd see the day when Amy might actually kill Sonic herself, along with the others ready to torture each other.

After the team had finally figured out what the problem between them was, they were quick to destroy the invention, much to Tails' reluctance, and make their way home. Today, Cream insisted everyone come out with her and Cosmo for a picnic to relax and take advantage of the beautiful weather. The young rabbit asked for Blaze and Silver to stay for a little longer after they helped with the battle, but were forced to return to their world for a while. According to Silver, it couldn't function without him, but Blaze would beg to differ. He was a handful that grey companion of hers.

After the departure of the two futuristic friends, Tikal and Amy insisted on helping their two young friends on preparing the picnic before the rest of the gang came by Cream and Vanilla's beautiful cottage home to greet them before walking to their destination.

'You all be safe now, and have a lovely time!' Vanilla smiled as she waved everyone goodbye.

'Don't worry, Vanilla, I'll look after them all!' Sonic said proudly.

'Pfft, yeah right.' Knuckles smirked.

'What's that supposed to mean, Knucklehead?!' Sonic glared before the two leapt into a light-hearted fight.

'Don't worry, Miss Vanilla, I'll look after your daughter and the others who claim they're capable.' Shadow smirked.

'Come on, you guys!' Tails chuckled.

The two-tailed kitsune pushed his stubborn brotherly figures away before they got into a more heated discussion while Cream kissed her mother goodbye and skipped down the path to catch up with the other girls. Cosmo, a beautiful green seedrian girl who lived with Cream and her mother, helped the young rabbit carry the picnic basket while Amy and Tikal got to talking with their ivory friend.

'It sure is great you and Shadow didn't have to go to work today, Rouge.' Tikal smiled.

'I'm happy about it too, I'm sick of being suffocated in that God awful office. I can't even remember the last time I got to go on a field assignment.' The ivory bat huffed.

'Isn't it better that nothing come up? I mean, that means everything is peaceful, right?' Amy arched an eyebrow with a hint of a smile.

'Well, yeah but I'm bored!'

'Only you, Rouge.' Amy rolled her eyes.

'So, where are we going, Cream?' Tikal smiled, ready to change topics.

'Yeah, where are we going?' Knuckles tuned in.

'You'll see! I want it to be a surprise!'

Cream giggled and jumped around with excitement before handing Cosmo the picnic basket and skipping ahead of the others, causing them to look at her with undeniable happiness. There was no doubt about that young rabbit, she could put a smile on anyone's face no matter what the circumstance. She quickly ran over a small hill and disappeared, causing everyone to exchange confused looks.

'Where's she going?' Tails asked.

'Beats me.' Shadow shrugged.

'Quick, let's catch up to her.' Rouge suggested.

With that, the gang picked up the pace and jogged along the pathway and over the small hill where they found the pathway was cut off and Cream was nowhere to be seen? They all grew confused before walking up to where the dirt track stopped in front of the beginning of bushes and vines of all kinds, thicker than any scrub or forest.

'Cream, where are you?' Sonic called out.

'In here! Come through!' She called back faintly.

Sonic let his signature, cocky grin emerge onto his muzzle before he led the gang through the small patch of thick shrubs, bush and vines to find Cream sitting in a clearing that a stream flowing straight down the centre. It was crystal clear and sparkling. The flowers and trees all bloomed even brighter than they did around the rest of Mobius, and the butterflies and frogs were in abundance.

'I know Sonic doesn't like water and Shadow is more than likely to turn his nose up at the fact he thinks it's girly…' Cream began.

'You know me too well, kiddo.' Shadow smirked, earning him a backhand from Rouge.

'But I thought this might be a nice place for lunch. You know, just for us all to have a nice time together, instead of making a mess of Mr. Sonic and Tails' home or out on the battlefield.'

'It's beautiful, Cream!' Cosmo squealed in delight.

'Absolutely! How did you come across this place?' Amy asked as everyone took a seat.

'Well, Cheese and I were taking a walk one day and he flew in here. When I came in to look for him, this is what I found.' She smiled.

'It's great! We'll have to come back more often.' Tails said as he helped Cosmo unpack the picnic.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with fun and laughter. After lunch, Cosmo and Rouge decided to wander down to the edge of the stream and dip their feet in the water only to end up soaking wet seconds later after Tails and Knuckles pushed them in before jumping in after them. The gang on the bank burst into hysterics at the two girl's horrified reactions, even Shadow of all people.

Cream shrugged before slipping off her boots and running down to the water herself and jumping with her friends, soaking up the feel of the crystal clear water. Tikal and Amy giggled at their friends in the water, especially Cream's childish giggles while Shadow and Sonic exchanged a smirk before Sonic scooped Amy up over his shoulder and Shadow scooped Tikal up bridal style before Shadow jumped into the water with Tikal and Sonic threw Amy in on her own.

'Ouch! What the hell?!' Amy groaned as she came back up.

'What? I don't swim?' Sonic chuckled as he folded his arms proudly, causing everyone else to bite back their laughs.'Oh, is that so?'

'You know it.' Sonic winked cockily.

'Not for long, you jerk.' Amy smirked.

While Sonic's nose was in the air and caught off guard, the pink hedgehog took the opportunity to grab both of his wrists and pull him into the water besides her with a huge splash. Everyone fell silent, shocked and amazed expressions falling over their muzzles quicker than Sonic's feet could take him. Amy smirked and allowed a proud face to drift over her muzzle before folding her arms and getting to her feet, still standing in the water.

The cerulean hedgehog slowly rose out of the water and stood to his feet, his long blue quills covering his face. His shoulders were sloppy and shrugged until he took a deep breath and shook the water from his fur wildly before shooting daggers at the rosy hedgehog who looked back at him with an innocent pout. The others watched on in suspense, wondering who would make the first move into battle.

'Well played, Amy Rose. Well played.' Sonic smiled.

'You're going to let her win, eh, Faker?' Shadow smirked.

'Yeah, well, I've gotta give her one every now and then?'

'You've got ten seconds to take that back before your head goes back under water.' Amy said firmly but with a hint of flirtation as she sauntered towards him.'I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK! PLEASE DON'T DROWN ME AGAIN, AMY!' Sonic exclaimed as he clasped his hands together and begged.

'That's more like it.' Amy winked, causing the gang to burst into hysterics.

* * *

As the sun began to set, the gang slowly made their way back to their own homes, thanking Cream and Cosmo along the way before they left for the great day. Amy was the last to return home, still soaking wet just like the others. She pulled out her key from her purse before unlocking the door and letting herself in. She took off her boots and put her purse down on the table before taking a step towards the bathroom, only to step on a pile of papers. The mail had come today, she had surprisingly large amount considering she wasn't expecting anything.

'Junk… junk… junk… oooh! A new shop is opening up in the city!' Amy continued to rummage through her mail until one letter caught her eye.

She dropped the others before ripping open this letter from what appeared to be a familiar source, A.G.U.N. The fuchsia hedgehog quickly read threw the brief letter before letting out a gasp and feeling her legs crumble beneath her. She fell back against the door and clasped her heart with her hand as she stared down at the paper.

'Oh, no. Not now?'


	2. Hiding

_Amy,_

_It's time to leave this life behind and move forward. Chief is ready to leave, he feels we've infiltrated the bases here to the maximum potential. You have finally completed your first mission. Tomorrow, as the moon rises, you are to meet me at the edge of Knothole, West Side. I'll fill you in on the details then, I look forward to seeing you again, it's been so long._

_Remember, this is your job. These people are just a part of the work, and you have been trained not to get attached. Do your duty. Until tomorrow…_

Nathan Channing,  
A.G.U.N

Amy read the brief letter over and over as she slid down her front door and curled into a ball, gripping the letter in her hand and continued to read it again slowly. Nine years ago, at the age of seven, she never thought things would have turned out like this. She let out a few shaky sighs after a few minutes before wiping away the tears and screwing up the letter before throwing it to the ground.

She stood up and took a deep breath, shaking the sad thoughts from her head. She unzipped her red sports dress as she made her way for the bathroom before taking everything off and jumping in the shower. She turned on the steaming hot water before letting it fall all around her, washing the day away from her fur. She eventually sat down and covered her face in her hands, mumbling to herself…

'This is what you were trained to do. This was the plan all along. This is how it was supposed to go.' She repeated over and over.

After a long, hot shower, the rosy hedgehog changed into her most comfortable pyjamas before making herself a cup of tea and sitting on the lounge. The screwed up letter still lay on the ground, staring at her as it waited to be picked up and read another thousand times. Amy tried to ignore it, but after a few seconds of torture she sat down her tea and picked up the letter again.

'It's been eight years since I started this mission? Why has it taken so long?' Amy asked herself as she read the letter over again.

Seconds later, her mobile phone began to ring and snapped her out of her thoughts as it ripped her away from the letter. She picked up the device and checked the caller ID, Rouge. Crap, of course the spy would ring now when she has to play it cool and pretend nothing is wrong. She couldn't tell her… or they would both pay the price, dearly.

'H-Hello?' Amy choked a little.

'Hey girl, dried off yet?' Rouge giggled..

'Oh, uh, yeah. You?'

'Yeah. I could kill Knuckles, but I promise it's going to come back to bite him in the ass!'

'I have no doubt about that. I think Sonic's karma came back around pretty quick.' Amy giggled a little.

'Too true! So anyway, wanna catch a movie tomorrow night? As it turns out I don't have to work _again _so I thought we could grab a bite, do some shopping, catch a-'

'I'd love to, Rouge, but I can't.' Amy cut off the ivory bat without thinking.

'Oh, alright? Is everything ok?' Rouge asked suspiciously.

'Yeah, uh, everything's fine I'm just… busy.'

'Busy, eh?'

'Yeah, I'm so sorry. If you're not working the day after, how about then?'

'Sure, sounds great.'

'Sweet, I'll see you then!' Amy said before hanging up the phone, not giving her friend a chance to respond.

She let out a long, exasperated sigh of relief before throwing her phone to the other end of the couch. She closed her eyes and massaged her temples before forcing herself to take a few deep breaths. It had been at least four or five years since she had seen Nathan, or anyone from A.G.U.N for that matter. She feared what tomorrow night would bring, although judging from the letter, she feared she already knew…

* * *

Rouge finally hung up her own phone, still slightly shocked that her friend had hung up on her in such a hurry. She shrugged it off before tossing her phone on her bed and walked into her bathroom for relaxing bath. As the she drew the hot water and poured in the bubbles, she couldn't help but think about how Amy sounded over the phone. She was awfully jumpy and suspicious, although she seemed fine today?

The ivory bat slipped off her jumpsuit and gloves before carefully tip toeing into the hot water, letting out a relaxed sigh and she settled in. She let her eyelids shut as she slid deeper into the bath, letting her pores soak up the bubbles and steam as she tried to relax and free herself of any bad thoughts. Just nice, calming, relaxing thoughts…

'Screw it, this isn't working!' Rouge snapped to herself as she sat up straighter.

'What the hell was up with Amy? Why did she sounds so weird? Maybe I should check it out?'

After a quick scrub, the ivory bat jumped out of the bubble bath and wrapped a towel around her before running to her phone. She slid her finger across the screen before speed dialling five and waited for the call tone to ring. She waited anxiously, tapping her foot on the ground before-

'Hello?'

'Tikal? You busy?'

'Hey, Rouge. No, what's up?'

'I'm coming over. See you in five.'

'Oh, uh, ok then. I'll- Rouge? Hello?'

On cue, five minutes later, the ivory bat flew over the young echidna's house and landed gracefully on her front doorstep before knocking politely. She tapped her heeled boot impatiently, waiting for an answer before a pretty, peach echidna greeted her with her usual friendly smile.

'Come in, I've made tea.' She smiled, knowing something was wrong.  
**  
**After the two friends made their way into Tikal's living room, Rouge was quick to discuss the strange phone call she had just had with a certain pink hedgehog. Of course, Tikal told her that she was just being paranoid and it was nothing to worry about, but as the story went on even she began to grow worried. The two discussed their day by the stream with the others, wondering if it had anything to do with today. She seemed fine there, after all. Unless…

'OH MY, GOD!' Rouge exclaimed, almost spilling her tea.

'What?!' Tikal shouted.

'That's it! She's acting strange because she's hiding the fact she's meeting up with Sonic tomorrow!'

Tikal simply stared at the ivory bat, confused and gobsmacked at what she had just come out with. Nonetheless, she straightened herself up, placed her tea down before looking Rouge in the eyes and saying…

'What the hell are you talking about?'

'She didn't want to hang out with me because she is hanging out with him!'

'Yeah, uh, Rouge? There are a lot of missing links that you need to explain.' Tikal giggled.

'Don't you get it? She was fine today, right? Especially when her and Sonic were all flirty in the stream.'

'I wouldn't really say that was fl-'

'And then after she got home, how much do wanna bet he sped over to _finally _ask her out?!' Rouge cut her off.

'I'd bet the Master Emerald.' Tikal smirked.

'I'm right I swear by it! She acted all suspicious and weird because she couldn't tell me! They're keeping it a secret in order to hide it from Eggbreath or something?! THIS IS SO EXCITING!'

'I think you hit your head on a rock in the stream today, Rouge.' Tikal smiled before taking a sip of her tea.

'Are you kidding me?!'

'Don't get me wrong, I believe Sonic loves Amy too. I agree it's only a matter of time before he asks her out too, and yes they'll probably have to keep it a secret for a while but trust me… this isn't it!'

'Wanna make a legit bet?' Rouge arched a cocky eyebrow.

'You're on.' Tikal smirked.

'The Master Emerald?'

'Telling Knuckles how you really feel?'

'W-WHAT?! I don't know what you m-mean?!'

'Do we have a deal or not?' Tikal arched an eyebrow as she outstretched her hand.

Rouge hesitated for a minute, but knew Tikal had her in a trap. She could trust the peach echidna, even though her training had taught her otherwise. She let out a sigh before expressing her hate for her friend and shaking her hand. Tikal shook it back firmly before the pair giggled and rolled their eyes.

'Let's go then.' Tikal said as she stood up.

'Where to?'

'Over to Sonic and Tails'. Duh?'

* * *

'I'm coming, I'm coming!' Tails yelled as he rushed for the door.

'Well, it's about time! My fist hurts.' Rouge said as Tails opened the door.

As soon as her and Tikal made their little bet, they rushed over to Tails and Sonic's home to find the garage door was closed. For once, they had to use the front door, so Rouge knocked and knocked and knocked until it was answered. Tails wasn't exactly a happy camper about the noise, but wasn't angry about seeing them. He politely let them in and led them to the living room where Sonic was playing a video game.

'Sonic, we need to talk.' Rouge said before switching off the play station.

'What the hell?!' He exclaimed.

'Sorry Sonic, but this is important. The bet of a lifetime is riding on this.' Tikal smiled.

'It better be important, I was about to beat my high score!'

'Chill out, Sonic, you've been on that thing since we got home.'

'WHAT?!' Tikal and Rouge exclaimed.

'You mean he hasn't left the house… no, this room… since you guys got back this afternoon?' Tikal clarified.

'Well, no? Why?' Tails arched an eyebrow.

'Shit.' Rouge face palmed.

'YES!' Tikal exclaimed as she jumped for joy.

'Can someone please explain what's going on?' Sonic asked.

'Agreed.' Tails added.

'Rouge thought you asked Amy out this afternoon!' Tikal exclaimed at Sonic.

'What?!' Sonic asked baffled.

'Oh, this should be good.' Tails folded his arms.

'I'd like to see you come up with a better explanation for her strange behaviour!' Rouge snapped.

'Wait, what?' Sonic arched an eyebrow.

The four took a seat before Rouge had to explain again the weird phone call with Amy not long after they had all returned home that afternoon. Tikal chimed in every time Rouge said something crazy, to which Sonic would agree each time. Tails listened intently, trying to put aside the fact Rouge was delusional and maybe paranoid, and tried to think of why Amy was acting that way.

'She seemed fine today?' Tails shrugged after the girls finished explaining.

'That's what I said.' Tikal agreed.

'So let me get this straight. After a brief and weird phone call with Amy, that was the conclusion you jumped to?'

'Well-'

'Yes! So now, I win our bet!' Tikal cut the ivory bat off.

'What does she have to do?' Tails questioned.

'She has to-'

'_She _has to keep her big mouth shut!' Rouge jumped in as she eyed of the echidna.

'Anyway,' Sonic began, rolling his eyes, 'I guess it wouldn't hurt to scope it out. I'll check on her tomorrow night and see what she's really up to.'

'Oh, will you now?' Rouge arched an eyebrow.

'I DIDN'T ASK HER OUT, ROUGE!'

* * *

The next day, as the moon began to rise in the sky, Sonic decided to set out on his second run of the day and have a look around to see what Amy Rose might be up to. If he was honest, he hoped it was something worth seeing. Not just her watching TV because she wanted some alone time, Rouge would definitely think that was a lie. Having said that, he didn't want it to be anything awful or dangerous either.

In a sonic second, the Blue Blur was nearing Amy's house. He decided to slow down so he could get a better look, but still not seem suspicious. He passed by to see all the lights off… strange? She couldn't be asleep, it was only 8 o'clock and just dawning on dark. He decided to risk it and make his way to her front door and see if it was open… locked. She wasn't home?

'Where is she then?' Sonic mumbled to himself.

He left her cottage home and walked down the dirt pathway for a little longer, thinking up all the possibilities of where Amy could possibly be. He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard two voices in the distance. A man and a woman…

He walked a little further to find Amy and a dark, navy hedgehog standing across from her. He was just taller than her, maybe Sonic's height if not a little taller. Long quills, muscular, handsome and a smile that could knock anyone dead. Sonic grew suspicious before tip toeing to a nearby tree in order to hear them better.

'What took so long, Nathan?' Amy asked.

'I'm sorry.' Nathan sighed.

'Sorry? I haven't heard from you in almost five years and suddenly you show up and want me to give up everything here?'

'Amy, you know this is what was supposed to happen.'

'Nathan, you can't leave it five years with no contact whatsoever and expect me to jump straight back into this.'

'I thought you knew what you signed up for?'

'And I thought you gave up on me? Left me?'

'What? Amy, no! Never!'

Sonic had heard enough he was burning with suspicion, anger and maybe even jealousy. Who was this mysterious hedgehog, _Nathan? _Why had Amy never told any of them about him? Well, Sonic was determined to find out, and find out he would. He sped away back home, unsure of what had just happened. Should he tell Tails? Or Rouge? Or Tikal? Maybe he'd just wait it out… it was only a matter of time before someone asked, anyway.


	3. Busted

As the sun reach the middle of the sky, signalling midday, the next day on the planet of Mobius, Cream and Cosmo were slowly making their way to Amy's house to ask her out to lunch. The two strolled down the dirt path, soaking up the sun and the blissfully peaceful surrounds as they chatted and laughed along the way. The two were nothing short of sisters, and after Cosmo crashed on their planet, Cream was ecstatic when she decided to stay with them.

'I sure hope Amy is up for coming out today.' Cream smiled.

'I'm sure she will be, she always is.' Cosmo replied.

Little did these two know of the happenings the night before. Amy and Rouge's weird phone conversation and Sonic find the rosy hedgehog with a mysterious navy hedgehog. Something fishy was going on, were the two youngsters of the gang about to find out? The walked up the path of Amy's cottage home and knocked politely as they awaited a response.

'Amy? Are you home?' Cream announced after not hearing a response.

'Amy? It's Cream and Cosmo. Are you here?'

'Hmmm? That's weird.' Cosmo thought allowed.

She reached out for the door handle and wiggled the knob only to find it was locked. If anyone knew Amy, they knew her number one habit was locking every little thing in her home before leaving. So she either wasn't home or really didn't want to be disturbed, but they were pretty sure it was option one.

'Where do you think she could be?' Cream asked.

'No idea? Look, I can see her phone on the table!' Cosmo exclaimed as she peered through the window.

'Well, no point trying to get a hold of her.' Cream sighed.

'Hang on a second I'll send Rouge and Tikal a message and see if either of them know.' Cosmo smiled before whipping out her phone.

As she typed in a quick group message asking where their pink friend was and sent it off to Rouge and Tikal, Cosmo and Cream continued to walk down the path and take advantage of the still beautiful weather. Seconds later, Cosmo's phone buzzed a cheery ringtone before she whipped it out of her pocket and answered.

'Hello? This is Cosmo.' She said politely.

'Cosmo, it's Rouge, Tikal's here too.' Rouge said.

'_Hey, girl!' Tikal exclaimed in the background._

'Hey girls, Cream is here with me too. We can't find Amy, do you know where she is?'

'Not a clue, but I was on the phone to her last night and something sounded… off.'

'Really? She didn't say anything about where she might be today?'

'No, but Sonic went to check on her last night after-'

'_After Rouge lost a priceless bet!' Tikal cut in._

'Shut up, Tikal!' Rouge snapped.

'What are they on about?' Cream asked, able to hear it all.

'Argh, I'll explain later.' Rouge sighed, hearing Cream. 'Go and see Sonic and Tails, they'll know. Talk later!'

Cosmo and Cream giggled after exchanging confused looks and began heading towards Sonic and Tails' humble abode, only a ten or fifteen minute walk away. They got their quickly before walking straight into the garage where they figured they'd find Tails working on some new invention or gadget. Low and behold, the two-tailed kitsune was right where they expected him to be. In the middle of the garage floor, surround by tools and pieces of junk as he tinkered away on a gadget of his.

'Hey there, Tails.' Cosmo smiled, blushing a little.

'Oh, hi there, girls. How are you today?' Tails blushed as he jumped to his feet.

'We're doing well. We came to see you and Mr. Sonic!' Cream exclaimed with a large smile.

'Cool, Sonic should be around here somewhere. _Soooonniiiiiic!' _Tails smiled before yelling out to his brotherly figure.

A supersonic second later, the blue hero appeared before them in the garage and gave them all his signature thumbs up, teamed with his normal cocky grin. He greeted his two friends and asked how they were before asking Tails what all the fuss was about, as a brother would. Tails rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed at Sonic naïve and oblivious personality at times before gesturing to Cosmo and Cream.

'The girls have come by to see us for something.' Tails smirked.

'That's right. We were actually wondering where Amy was? We went by to see her and she wasn't home, her phone was on the table in the living room too.' Cosmo arched an eyebrow.

'Yeah, Miss Rouge said that you went to check on her last night after a strange phone call she and Amy had and something to do with a bet?' Cream tilted her head to look at Sonic before scratching it in thought.

'Oh, uh… Yeah, I did.' Sonic answered.

He was suddenly thrown off guard by their question about Amy, and the fact they knew about him going to check on her last night. He hadn't even told Rouge and Tikal the results of last night, they clearly assumed all was well. Naturally, Tails asked when he returned home… and Sonic decided to lie.

'So, where was she?' Cosmo asked.

'At home, asleep on the lounge. She had a bucket beside her so she must have been feeling really sick, which would explain why she sounded funny talking to Rouge.' Sonic nodded, telling the same lie he had to Tails the night before.

'That's awful!' Cream exclaimed.

'Doesn't exactly answer where she is now thought?' Tails arched an eyebrow.

'I'm sure she's fine.' Sonic insisted.

'Still, I'd like to make sure. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to give Knuckles a ring, see if he's seen her?' Cosmo suggested.

'Alright, I'll call him now. He's probably asleep in front of the Master Emerald.' Tails chucked as he picked up his garage phone and began dialling the red echidna's number.

Sonic stepped back and sat down on a nearby chair, growing increasingly nervous. He wanted to know where Amy really was today as well, but having said that, if she was with that navy hedgehog the gang would see through his lie. He just wanted to leave and get to the bottom of it himself before anyone else found out, just in case…

'Yo, Knux, it's Tails.' Tails said as he put it on speaker phone.

_'Hm? Oh, hey. What's up?' Knuckles answered in a sleepy voice._

'Sonic, Cream and Cosmo are here too. I'm guessing I just woke you up?' Tails asked cautiously.

_'What do you think?' The red echidna said through gritted teeth, now fully awake._

'Sorry, but we just wanted to know if you had seen Amy? She isn't home and no one knows where she is.'

_'Did anyone try calling her?' Knuckles asked._

'Her phone is at home apparently.'

_'Oh. Well, as a matter of a fact, I saw her this morning, here. I asked her what she was doing here, naturally and she just said she was dropping by to say hi. I can't put my finger on it, but something about her seemed…'_

'Off?' Cosmo chimed in.

_'Yeah? Off. Like something wasn't right.'_

'Thanks, Knuckles. Go back to sleep.' Tails chuckled.

_'Goodnight.'_ _Knuckles said before_ _hanging up, regardless of the fact it was nearly 1pm._

As Cosmo, Cream and Tails began questioning why Amy might be on Angel Island other to say a simple 'hello' to the hot headed echidna, Sonic still sat awkwardly and nervously on the seat behind them. He was lost in thought, still thinking about Amy and her conversation with that hedgehog. He didn't know who he was but he wanted to know…

_'I thought you gave up on me? Left me?'  
'What? Amy, no! Never!'_

If the cerulean hedgehog didn't know any better, he'd say it was a hedgehog that was a past love interest. One part of him used that theory to solve the burning sensation in him called jealously when he overheard their conversation, the other part of him said he was losing his mind. Nonetheless, he had to know what was going on. This hedgehog could be all kinds of crazy for all they knew!

'I'll go check it out.' Sonic spoke as he stood up.

'You sure?' Cream asked.

'We'll come if you like?' Cosmo added.

'No, no, it's fine. I need a good run anyway.' Sonic said with a half-hearted smile before dashing out of the garage.

* * *

After Sonic left, leaving behind his three bewildered friends, he hurriedly made his way to Angel Island, trying not to let Knuckles see him as he entered. He really didn't feel like a lecture about how he was here to _check up _on Amy. Knowing the red echidna, he'd blow it out of proportion. Even though Sonic would be quick to comeback with something about a certain ivory bat, he just wasn't in the mood. He wanted to find Amy, destroy that hedgehog and leave… wait, what?

The sapphire hedgehog dashed and dove through Angel Island, searching for any signs of pink throughout the endless views of green and browns that made up the flora of the floating Island. To no surprise, Sonic grew impatient fast and decided to take a break and think it through for once. He took a seat down by a tree on a hill that overlooked Angel Island and began to think to himself.

_'Well, I haven't checked there yet.' He began to think aloud. 'I guess I could double check there again, and I suppose I'm going to have to sus out closer to the Master-'_

'Nathan, you have no idea how risky this is.' A female voice came from behind him.

Sonic was quickly broken away from his thoughts at the sound of this feminine, _familiar_ voice. He quietly and subtly couched down and peered over a few bushes only to find Amy and that navy hedgehog yet again. He felt a scowl make its way onto his muzzle as he careful climbed the tree he'd been leaning on in order to rest on a branch and get a better view.  
**  
**'What? The only person on this island is that red echidna that guards the place?' Nathan replied.

'Exactly! Guards, Nathan! Knuckles will rip you apart if he finds you here. Not just that, if he finds out what we're doing…'

'Amy, don't start this again.'

'How can I not? You left me for so long!' Amy began to tear up.

'I know, but I had no choice! I wanted to come back for you but they forced me not to.' Nathan begged.

'I know, I'm sorry.' Amy sighed.

'Come on, Ames. Let's get outs here, I'll take you home before I leave.' Nathan smiled.

_'That's MY nickname for her you dark, perverted freak!' Sonic thought to himself._

After Amy and the navy hedgehog were out of sight and hopefully out of earshot, Sonic climbed down the tree and dusted himself off, angry and frustrated. He was determined to find out what the hell his pink companion was up to, and find out he would!

* * *

It was dawning on dark as Amy was making her way home that night. She decided against letting her friend take her home, they couldn't risk him being seen, especially by anyone she knew. She let out an exhausted sigh as she made her way over a small hill and saw her cottage home. She used her last bit of energy to jog towards home, keen for a hot shower, her comfiest pyjamas, two minute noodles and bed. Although that might have to wait, considering she suddenly realised she had a surprise awaiting her on her front door step.

'S-Sonic?' Amy stuttered.

'Good evening, Miss Rose.' Sonic said with a cocky, fake smile.


	4. Confess

The fuchsia hedgehog simply stared at her blue hero in shock and awe, hardly able to believe that on a day like any other he just appeared on her doorstep… before her! There was certainly something off about him though. For starters, the fact he was here and it appeared to on his own terms, he had his signature, cocky grin plastered across his muzzle… not that it was unusual but something about it seemed different. Almost, too much? Maybe even fake? Amy suddenly realised she was still staring, him waiting for her response…

'What are you doing here?' Amy smiled, shaking off her thoughts.

'Oh, not that much. Haven't you around, as a matter of a fact, no one has?' Sonic mocked, standing behind Amy as she unlocked her front door.

'What are you talking about? We all went to lunch at Cream's special spot a few days ago?'

'Hmmm, true. Although, since then you've been very hard to find, Miss Rose.'

Amy looked into Sonic's eyes for a second, his sparkling, emerald eyes with a smile before opening her door fully and walking through, Sonic hot on her trail. She closed the door after him before throwing her keys on the table and kicking off her boots. She looked up again to see Sonic pacing, still wearing that stupid grin. Something was up, something was definitely up. It was either going to be really good, or really bad. But, what could be bad? Amy knew what could be good, so she had to find out!

'Sit down.' Amy smiled as she gestured to the couch.

'Thanks.' Sonic smiled back before making himself comfortable.

'Can I get you anything?'

'No, nothing. Just come and take a seat with me?' Sonic said as he pat the couch beside him.

'I can do that.'

Amy tried hard to contain her smile as she took a seat next to the Blue Blur. She sat down and made herself comfortable, waiting for Sonic to say something, but he didn't. He simply sat there, watching her. Not that Amy was complaining, but it was definitely weird. His cocky smile grew before he smirked and shook his head a little.

'What?' Amy laughed.

'Oh, nothing.' Sonic shrugged.

'Alright then. So, what brings you here tonight, Sonic?' Amy smiled and leaned in a little.

'Well, Amy, I was just wondering…' Sonic leaned in too. 'Is there anything you wanna tell me?'

'T-Tell you?' Amy stuttered, suddenly growing a little nervous.

'Yeah, tell me?' Sonic smiled, leaning in closer.

Amy could feel his warm breath on her cheeks now. Something was up and it was bad, Sonic never acted like this. She always had faith he had feelings for her and everything, but she knew that when the day came that he admitted it, it sure as hell wouldn't be this way. He was trying to get something out of her. It couldn't be… no, he doesn't know about Nathan and A.G.U.N? No. That's impossible.

'Uh, not t-that I can think of?' Amy replied, biting her lip a little.

'Are you sure?'

'Sure I'm sure?'

'Last time. Positive?' Sonic arched an eyebrow.

'Uh… yeah? What's this all about?' Amy asked, now leaning back a little from a very close Sonic.

'So who is he, Ames?' Sonic winked.

'W-What? W-Who?'

'Nathan. You know that navy blue hedgehog? Something about him 'leaving you' for four or five years?'

Amy suddenly felt all the oxygen from her body vanish before panting heavily, trying to regain some of it. She watched Sonic stare into her soul, waiting for a reply from her, but she couldn't. She stood up abruptly and walked to the kitchen before boiling the kettle, she needed a tea. She turned around from the kettle to see Sonic now leaning up against the kitchen door frame.

'So? Who is this mysterious hedgehog you haven't introduced us to?' Sonic asked again.

Amy needed to play this smart, if she didn't and Sonic found out the truth then… She had to think fast, she needed to turn this around. How? She began to look the blue hero in the eyes, deep and seductively before smirking and pouring herself a cup of tea.

'Even if I had the faintest clue what you were talking about, Sonic,' Amy began. 'I'd say someone is a little jealous?'

'Me? Jealous? Get a hold of yourself, Amy.' Sonic laughed.

'That's sure what it sounds like. Making up a person that you saw me with just to confront me? Sounds fishy.' Amy winked before walking back into the living room.

Now Sonic was getting pissed. First she was lying to him, trying to hide it from him but worst of all she thought she was going to get away with it? Not only that, she was trying to turn it on him! Not on his watch. Amy could never lie to him, and she wasn't about to start now.

'Rouge mentioned a suspicious phone call with you to Tikal after lunch a few days ago, saying you sounded off. To cut a long story short, the two made a bet and came to see Tails and I. The next night when I went to check on you, I couldn't find you at home but when I walked a little further I heard you and another voice. I checked it out, and saw you both.'

Amy remained silent, not sure how to continue her lie…

'Then again today, when Cosmo and Cream couldn't find you, Rouge and Tikal told them to come and see me. I lied and told them you were at home the night before when I checked on you, so I could check on you again around Angel Island where Knuckles said he'd seen you earlier this morning. Low and behold I find little Miss Amy Rose with a suspicious, navy, male hedgehog. If you ask me, I'm not the fishy one.'

'Sonic, you've gone mad?' Amy giggled after a minute of silence.

'Don't you dare.' Sonic said firmly.

'What?' Amy shrugged innocently.

'Don't try and fight your way out of this, Amy. You tell me what's going on, right this instant!' Sonic exclaimed, now in the young hedgehog's face.

'Sonic, why is this-'

'Amy! I know when something is wrong, especially with you. The others are catching on, and I'm lying to them to keep whatever this is safe! You tell me now or I swear to Chaos-'

'Alright!' Amy exclaimed.

The rosy hedgehog sighed before sitting herself down, cup of tea still in hand, on the living room lounge. She had her head bowed, unable to look at Sonic anymore. He felt a small wave of guilt wash over him as he saw his friend appear so sad. He walked over to her and stood in front of her, waiting for her to say something… anything.

'The truth is, I can't tell you, Sonic.' Amy admitted after a few minutes of silence.

'And why is that?' Sonic arched an eyebrow.

'Because if I told you, I'd have to kill you.'

'Is that so?' Sonic smirked.

'I'm serious, Sonic. If I told you, and they found out, you'd be killed. Then they'd probably kill me.'

'What? Who?' Sonic questioned as he knelt to her level, now growing serious.

'No! I've said too much already!' Amy exclaimed as she stood up and walked away from him.

'Amy, please. Tell me and I can help you, we all will help you.' Sonic pleaded as he walked up behind her.

'No, no! I can't! It's too dangerous!'

'Amy, please. Don't do whatever you're doing alone. You know you can trust us.' Sonic said after turning her around to face him, his hands firmly placed on her shoulders.

'Sonic, I'm just trying to keep you and the others safe.' Amy admitted.

'Oh, come on, Ames. You know as well as I do that we can all take pretty good care of ourselves.' Sonic arched an eyebrow with a smile.

As much as she tried not to, Amy couldn't help but smile and laugh a little at the blue hero's cocky attitude. She slouched her shoulders a little before taking a deep breath and returning to the couch, gesturing for Sonic to follow her. The two hedgehogs made themselves comfortable and Amy told her blue hero to brace himself, because he was in for a wild ride.

'Sonic, when you saved me from Metal Sonic all those years ago, I was actually on my first field assignment.' Amy said.

'Come again?' Sonic's eyes widened.

'I was an orphan at seven years old, not eight like I first told you. When I was seven, one of the executive members of A.G.U.N found me, took me in and began to train me along with a few more executives.'

'What the hell is A.G.U.N?'

'I-It's…'

'Amy?'

'Anti Guardian Units of Nations.' Amy sighed.

'So that means…' Sonic trailed off.

'I work against Rouge, Shadow and technically all of you. We work alone though, so we are against Eggman and any other villains we've ever come across.'

'Jesus… Ok, go on.' Sonic said, wanting to ear the lot before processing.

'Alright. So, when you saved me, I was actually supposed to be destroying Metal, but clearly screwed up. I would've died if it weren't for you. A.G.U.N knew you would end up in the picture more often after that so they decided for that reason and for me it was better I work as an undercover agent. Sussing out people like you, getting the in depth details on other villains.'

'I don't get it, why?' Sonic asked.

'Our ultimate goal is to… well, eliminate other enemies before forcing people like you to bow down so we can take over all of Mobius' governments.' Amy admitted, ashamed.

'Why did you stay with them, Ames?' Sonic winced.

'Once you're in, you're in. I had no one else.'

'So after eight years, you've gone completely undetected until now?' Sonic questioned.

'No. Ever wonder why I changed from going by my 'nickname'?'

'Rosy the Rascal?'

'We had some enemies on our tail, they were catching onto me as an agent. I had to change my name back to Amy Rose, I had to change my clothes, personality, everything about me had to change.'

'P-Personality?' Sonic stuttered.

'I'm not what or who you think I am, Sonic.' Amy admitted, placing her hand over his.

'Yeah, too true.' Sonic said, pulling away.

'I wanted to tell you but-'

'Just let me get this straight. You're left orphaned, you're taken in by bad people, trying to take over Mobius' governments and after a major screw up on your first field assignment, you're thrown undercover to live amongst me and the others?'

'Yes.'

'So everything about you is complete bullshit?'

'Well yes. But nowadays I really do like baking with Cream, and shopping with Rouge… and I really do wish things didn't have to be this way.' Amy said beginning to cry.

'So what does this Nathan fellow have to do with this?'

'He's the one who took me in. He's basically my brother.'

'Then why did he leave you for so long?'

'For the first few years, he and a few others would keep in contact and constantly check up on me. Eventually, I just lost them. To be honest, I thought it was a miracle, I got out and I got to stay here in peace forever with all of you. Too good to be true.'

'So he's contacting you now, all of a sudden… why?' Sonic arched an eyebrow.

'The team wants to re-locate. They want me to pick up everything and leave you all behind, it's my job.'

Sonic stood up and began pacing Amy's living room, trying to process all of this new information. The young girl he saved eight years ago, wasn't who he thought she was, who any of them thought she was. She was a fake, a liar and an evil person this entire time. Theoretically, he'd be capturing her and turning her in to some sort of authority, but he couldn't. It was Amy…

'You can't tell a soul, Sonic. It's just not safe, you don't understand how dangerous it was for me to just tell you.' Amy begged.

'Got it. I'm leaving.' Sonic said as he headed for the door.

'Sonic?' Amy stood up, pleading for him to wait.

'Hm?'

'To begin with, being your self-opposed, obsessed, unrequited love, fan girl was all a part of the cover. It's not anymore, and it hasn't been for a long time. I played along and all but… you know.'

The two hedgehog looked at each other, deep into their eyes. Amy may have been an obsessive fan girl all these years, and now Sonic knew it was all an act, but she really did love him… and now he knew that for sure. Or did he? Was that just a part of the new act? A few tears began to stream down her face, waiting for an inevitable response from her blue hero.

It never came though? Sonic simply sighed and shook his head as he looked down, unable to look Amy in the eyes anymore. He couldn't admit how he really felt about her, especially not now. He smirked before looking at her one last time and nodding before walking out the door.

Leaving Amy scared, helpless, shocked and in a great deal of danger…


	5. To trust, or Not to Trust?

A very long, sleepless night later, Amy rose with the sun and got ready for another day. Although, from now on, no day would ever be 'just another day'. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she knew the next time she saw the Blue Blur things would be very different. Not only now did she have to hide the fact she had spilled her secret to Sonic from A.G.U.N, she had to make sure he didn't tell any of the others.

After breakfast, the rosy hedgehog cleared herself from her radical thoughts with a long, hot shower. As she jumped out, towel wrapped around her petite body and another towel being ruffled through her shoulder length quills, her wrist communicator that sat on her bedside table began to sound. She threw her quill towel on the ground before walking over and answering it, not bothering to even see who it was coming from.

'Amy here.' She said bluntly.

'Morning, Amy, it's Tails.' Tails said cheerfully.

'Oh, shit. Uh…' Amy stuttered as she tried to cover up the towel with her arm, hoping her two-tailed friend didn't notice she wasn't even dressed.

'You ok?' Tails asked, arching an eyebrow.

'Yeah, yeah, fine. Anyway, what's up?'

'Can you come over when you're ready? Intercepted a message from Eggman this morning. I'm calling the others and getting them over too before I open it.'

'Oh, ok, not a problem. Give me half an hour, yeah?'

'No worries, see you then!'

As soon as Tails hung up, Amy let out a sigh of relief before collapsing on the bed with her communicator, still wrapped in her towel. She rubbed her face a little, honestly not ready to see Sonic today... Hm, it's been a very long time since she's honestly thought that. It was going to so awkward, she just knew it. Not only that, knowing her their friends, they'd pick up on it and more than likely say something at the most inappropriate of times.

As Amy got dressed and did her hair, she could help but think back to when her and Sonic were younger, still getting to know each other. The fan-girl act had to come through almost straight away and quite abruptly, much to her dismay and resentment of her executives. She tried hard to think back to when she knew in herself it wasn't an act anymore, when she knew really had feelings for him. She wasn't a hundred percent sure, but she figured it was more than likely when they were on Chris' planet.

Even though she was pretty sure no one from A.G.U.N was transported there, she had to keep up her fan-girl act regardless, otherwise her friends would grow very suspicious and no one knew what the future would hold. Something told her it was Ella that made her realise her true feelings for the blue hedgehog. Whenever the two were cooking together, and force of habit told Amy to ramble on about the latest jerk move Sonic made, Ella was quick to remind her of all the good things he did and what true feelings lie behind the surface.

The fuchsia hedgehog suddenly noticed herself smiling in the mirror as she recalled these thoughts while brushing her quills, and was quick to shake them away. She had to continue on as normal, especially today, both her and Sonic had to pretend that last night's conversation never happened…

* * *

'Well, it's about time you got here, Rose.' Shadow huffed as Amy walked through the garage door.

'Sorry, got held up.' Amy shrugged as she walked over to Cream and Tikal.

'Anyway, now that we're all here, we can open this message. Fire it up, Tails!' Knuckles exclaimed.

'Sonic! Come downstairs!' Tails shouted.

A second later, Sonic was downstairs with his usual cocky grin, greeting everyone good morning the way he usually would. That was, until he laid eyes on a beautiful bundle of pink. The pair weren't exactly subtle about the awkward tension between them, but they quickly shook it off before bidding each other good morning and turning theirs and everyone else's attention to Tails screen projector.

'Alrighty then, let's see what Eggman has in store for us today.' Tails smirked.

'This should be good.' Rouge added before Tails pressed play on the message.

_'Well, well! How are we all on this fine morning? I don't know about you lot but I am feeling particularly splendid!' Eggman exclaimed, his obese face beaming over the screen._

'My latest creation, Slasher 9000, is officially up and running and wreaking havoc among Mobius and it's cities if you would care to take a look.' The screen quickly flashed to Eggman's machine destroying the outskirts of the city and making its way further and further in towards the larger buildings.

'Holy crap.' Knuckles said.

'I'll second that.' Cosmo admitted.

_'Now, if you lot know what's good for you then you'll all butt out! As it turns out, you aren't my only problem! I have another pack of pains on my tail as well, and no I don't know who they are! So while I'm dealing with them and taking over the planet before creating my empire, you will all STAY OUT! Got it? Fabulous! Ta ta!' Eggman waved at the camera before the message switched off._

'Another pack? What's he on about?' Tikal questioned.

'It certainly beats me, but at least we know it's someone we could team up with!' Cream exclaimed excitedly.

'While you'e probably right, Cream, we'll probably have to sus it out first.' Tails nodded.

_'Oh my, God. A.G.U.N is onto him, that's why they want to re-locate, he's catching on! He's going discover them and me! And before we know it he's-'_

'You ok there, Amy?' Knuckles asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

'Huh? Yeah, fine.' Amy answered with a big smile and nod.

Sonic looked over at Amy with a cautious, nervous and borderline dark glare. She knew he was thinking the exact same thing she was, they both knew who this mysterious 'pack' was and they both knew that if Eggman figured out who Amy really was… well, shit would really hit the fan. As the others got into a deep conversation about the new machine, the city and when they'd leave, Sonic quickly pulled Amy into the stairway in a flash of blue.

'We have to tell them.' Sonic whispered.

'Are you crazy?! That will make the risk of everything higher, Sonic! I can get them off his case until we make the move, I just have to-'

'Woah, wait on. You're actually going to pick up and leave?' Sonic cut her off.

'Don't you trying and start manipulating me, Sonic! I have to! Unless you want everyone else killed then I have to go, it's my job!' Amy exclaimed in a whisper.

'You'll break their hearts!'

'And save their lives!'

'Jesus Christ, Amy! This is ridiculous! We're going to the city, destroying this god damn machine and then you and I are figuring out what the hell we're doing about this, got it?!'

'Don't you tell me what to do, Hedgehog! You're not supposed to even know! This is my job!' Amy snapped.

'Don't talk to me like that, I'm trying to help you!' Sonic snapped back.

'Oh yeah, you're doing a really great fu-'

_'Hey, where's Faker?' Shadow huffed from the garage._

'Amy? Where are you?' Cosmo called out after.

Amy panicked at the realisation everyone had figured they were gone. So without thinking, she pushed the cerulean hedgehog out of the stairway and into everyone's line of sight, startled and confused. He put on a shocked and goofy grin before pulling himself to together and casually strolling over to the others.

'Sorry guys, just went to check on something.' Sonic lied.

'Hey guys, I'm back. Just went to use the bathroom, what'd I miss?' Amy came through soon after.

'Right.' Rouge winked at her fuchsia friend.

'Ok then? We're headed for the city, now.' Tails said firmly.

* * *

After the gang were quick to fire up the X-Tornado and make their way to the city, they made their way to the outskirts of the city where they found the Slasher 9000 still destroying everything in it's path. Tails opened the Tornado's hatch allowing the girls to jump out into battle with the boys while he and Cream stayed in the ship and fought in the skies.

Sonic and Shadow charged at the beast full force before spin dashing towards it only to be thrown back and hitting the ground. After the first failed attempt to take down the metallic monster, Rouge and the Tornado flew in and tried to take by surprise only for rouge to end up with Shadow and Sonic and Tails and Cream in the Tornado to crash land, taking out a building nearby.

'What do we do?!' Cosmo exclaimed as she watched Sonic dash over to the Tornado.

'Amy, let's go!' Knuckles exclaimed.

Amy nodded before her hammer appeared and the two charged towards the beast, a third attempt from the gang. Eggman watched on from above, cackling until he was in stitches at the team's useless attempts. Knuckles pounded his fists into the metallic beast, denting it along the way while Amy took to the other side with her Piko Piko hammer.

'Keep going, guys! Sonic, Shadow, go in now!' Tails called over everyone's communicators.

Shadow charged in at full speed, causing the Slasher 9000 to fall to it's knees along with Knuckles and Amy. Sonic ignored Tails' call, his eyes too fixated on a navy figure in the distance. He squinted and took a step forward, as if it would help him get a closer look. At that exact moment, it was as though Amy saw the figure as well, except she had figured out what it was a lot sooner than the Blue blur.

'SONIC! WAKE UP!' Rouge exclaimed, snapping him out of his trance._  
_  
As Sonic leapt into action, Tails go the Tornado back up into the sky and everyone began to battle it out again. Amy took the opportunity to run… she disappeared from the scene and headed towards the navy blue figure in the distance, which now stood by a huge, flaming pile of debris. Amy ducked, dodged and flew around corners in order to find Nathan and find out what he wanted now. Not only that, she wanted to know what the _real _reason was for the re-location…

'Nathan? Nathan? Nathan Channing, where are you?!' Amy exclaimed.

'Here, Amy.' Nathan startled her from behind a pile of cement.

'What's going on? What the hell are you doing here? What if you get seen by-'

'It doesn't matter if I get seen anymore, right kiddo?' Nathan arched an eyebrow.

'W-What are you talking about?' Amy stuttered.

'You know exactly what I'm talking about, Amy. You told the blue one, and you know very well what the consequences are for that.'

'Who else knows?!'

'Just me. I was doing a perimeter check and saw it all. You're lucky the others don't know.

'They won't, right?'

'Right.'

'I know the real reason chief wants to re-locate.' Amy changed the subject.

'Oh, is that so?' Nathan smirked.

'Chief doesn't think we've accomplished everything, just the opposite.'

'O-Oh?' Nathan stuttered, growing nervous that Amy was catching on.

'He knows Eggman is catching onto us, therefore in time, will catch onto me as an agent.'

'How'd you know?'

'What does that matter?! Why are you trying to keep me in the dark?'

'I'm sorry, Amy, but we're just trying to keep you safe and ease you back into this.'

'Whatever, I need to get back out there before they realise I'm gone. I expect to see you within the next few days, got it?' Amy said firmly.

'Until then.' Nathan nodded before dashing off.

Amy nodded to herself before running back to her team who appeared to have just defeated the Slasher 9000, it bursting into flames as it hit the ground again. Amy tried to make it look like she'd been there the whole by doing her part. She pulled out her Piko Piko and whacked the last piece of Eggman's junk all the way to the other side of Mobius and away from the city. She really hoped that convinced her team…

* * *

After a few Mobians emerged from the rubble to thank their heroes, the team were quick to return home for the evening. They all hung around Tails and Sonic's place for a while, Cream and Cosmo cooked a nice meal for everyone and they all stayed to talk a while. No one seemed to notice, but for once, Amy was keeping her distance from a certain blue hedgehog. He wasn't quick to talk to her either, not that anyone noticed.

'Well, thanks for the great meal and an eventful but I'm going to head off.' Shadow said as he stood up from the living room sofa.

'Yeah me too, I'm so tired.' Tikal added.

'I'll walk you home.' Shadow huffed casually.

'I'll join you both.' Knuckles shot out of his seat in a protective manner.

As the three said their goodbyes, Cosmo and Cream began to head home as well. The pair said goodbyes to the others before strolling down the dirt path toward Cream and her mother's house. Rouge was quick to tell the remains of the gang how she had work in the morning, which she was excited for so she was quick to fly home too. Which just left Amy at Sonic and Tails' home...

'Well, I'm going to head out too. I guess I'll see you-'

'I'll walk you home, come on. Be back soon Tails.' Sonic stated bluntly and quickly.

Without a chance for anyone to get in another word, Sonic scooped Amy up before speeding out of the house and onto the dirt path that lead to her cottage home. Tails was left in the living room, stunned and alarmed before shrugging it off and beginning to blast some tunes as he cleaned up the living room. Sonic finally stopped just outside of her home and put down the rosy hedgehog so they could walk the rest of the way.

'Geez, Sonic, you scared the hell out of me!' Amy exclaimed as she stabled herself and dusted herself off.

'Then we're even.' Sonic smirked.

'Touché.' Amy laughed.

'You know, disappearing today in the middle of the battle to see that navy hedgehog wasn't exactly your best move.'

'You saw that, huh?'

'It wasn't half obvious? Although apparently I was the only one that noticed.' Sonic rolled his eyes as they began to walk up Amy's home path.

'Yeah, well, I had to. I was scared one of you would see him, but apparently it doesn't matter anymore.'

'What does that mean?' Sonic asked as they walked up to Amy's front door.

'He saw us when I told you the truth.'

'Shit. So now what?'

'He's the only one that knows and he's not going to tell so for now we're safe.' Amy said as she unlocked the door and let them both in.

As the duo walked in, Amy closed the door behind him before throwing her keys on her table and kicking off her boots like she normally did. Sonic sat on the couch awkwardly before Amy took a seat next to him, just as awkwardly and uncomfortably. The pair sat in silence, unsure of what to say or where they stood with each other anymore.

'I meant what I said, you know.' Amy said, breaking the silence.

'What?'

'About the fan-girl act. It was bull to begin with but… you know, over time I really did develop feelings for you.'

'I believe you.' Sonic admitted.

Amy nodded, glad that he at least believed her. An awkward tension and silence fell over the pair again, wanting to talk to each other and work things out but they just didn't know what to say. Would things ever been the same again? Was Amy really going to leave?

'Can I tell you something?' Sonic smirked.

'Of course.' Amy smiled, jumping at the fact Sonic was making conversation.

'Me too, Ames.'

'Sorry?' Amy arched an eyebrow.

'I… well, you know… developed feelings or whatever for you to over time.' Sonic shrugged.

'Really?' Amy said, her eyes lighting up.

'Yeah… Hey, let's watch a movie, relax and get all this crap off our minds?' Sonic suggested with a smile.

'You think admitting our feelings for each other is 'crap'?' Amy asked.

'What? No! I-I just mean that-'

'Sonic, I'm kidding.' Amy giggled.

An hour later, the two hedgehogs were halfway through the second Hunger Games and loving every second of their time together, even though they weren't exactly quick to admit to each other. After this hour, Sonic was sitting comfortably with Amy leaning into his chest, his arm wrapped loosely around her hips. That was harmless, no problem, even if Nathan or anyone else saw them right?

The movie quickly changed to a scene with the two of the main characters, hiding away in the arena with only each other. They were huddled up in each other's embrace after sharing a quick but passionate kiss and remaining hidden away in the cave from the other tributes. Sonic looked down on Amy, her still watching the TV until she noticed him looking at her from her peripheral vision.

'What?' Amy giggled as she looked at him.

'Shhhh...' Sonic whispered.

Amy arched an eyebrow before a surprising, warm and amazing sensation reached her lips. Sonic kissed her gently before cupping her cheeks softly. Amy finally gave into him and kissed him deeply before turning herself over so she was lying on top of him. The blue hedgehog traced his hands down her neck, to her shoulders and down to her back while she wrapped her arms around his strong, masculine shoulders.

Sonic sat up slowly as Amy straddled him, so they could pull each other closer and kiss each other deeper. Sonic made his way down Amy's neck, kissing her gently and whispering romantic things in her ear. Amy couldn't help but smile and hold him close. She had waited so long for this, despite the fact she had to hide her true feelings and pretend to be his number one fan-girl. This is the last thing she should be doing… oh crap, this is the last thing she should be doing! What if A.G.U.N were watching?

'S-Sonic… s-stop.' Amy whispered.

'No, don't let go.' Sonic whispered.

'No, Sonic, we can't do this.' Amy said as she got off him and stood up.

'What's wrong, Ames?' Sonic asked, beginning to panic.

'Everything. I want to be with you, you know that. We can't though, if anyone other than Nathan sees us, they'll… they'll…'

'Amy, it's ok we can work it out.' Sonic said as he stood up and walked over to the pink hedgehog.

'No, Sonic, I can't put you in danger.' Amy said, her back still turned to him.

'You aren't putting me in danger, and even if you were, I can take care of myself.' Sonic said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

'It's not just you though, Sonic. What if they think the others know, and they're not prepared when they get ambushed?' Amy said as a tear began to roll down her face.

'Amy, please, stop. Everything is going to be ok. I've got you and you've got me, that's all that matters. The others are going to be ok, they know what they're doing.' Sonic said with a reassuring smile.

Amy simply sighed, not sure what to say anymore, especially since she knew Sonic could comeback with anything she was going to say. He tucked away a few of her shoulder length quills before beginning to kiss her neck gently again, making Amy's breath shake and clench her fists as she tried to restrain herself. She finally held his hand around her stomach before turning around to face him.

'Let's finish the movie and go to sleep, ok?' Amy smiled.

'Sounds good.' Sonic smiled back after a few seconds of silence.

The two retired back to the lounge before they both fell asleep in each other's arms before the end of the movie. Which was a good thing, because they both knew as well as each other they couldn't take things any further, there would be consequences, big consequences…


	6. Missing: Amy Rose

**Hi all!**

**Hope you're loving this story so far!  
I was just re-reading the last chapter over again and awkward moment when I realise I've written that our favourite couple are watching Catching Fire but the scene I've described is from the first movie? Idiot... anyways, you know what I mean! After watching The Mockingjay Part One, I have Hunger Games fever!**

**Peace Out! xx**

Late the next morning, Sonic awoke on Amy's couch. Her scent of roses and strawberries lingering on the pillows and a blanket draped over his torso. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he took in a deep breath, unable to deny Amy's perfume was sweeter than a Magnolia in May. He sat up slowly and looked around, suddenly realising he was in Amy's lounge room and that he had spent the night here. Not only that, all of their cards were now on the table…

'Amy? You here?' Sonic called out as he threw off the blanket.

He looked around a little more before looking down to see a note on the coffee table. It was undeniably from a certain pink hedgehog, her 'I's dotted with hearts and her 'F's flicked with beautiful cursive. He shook off the morning drowsiness before picking up the note and bringing it close in order to read it.

_Sonic,_

_Thank you for a beautiful night, I'm glad this is how we could end things…_  
_Please tell the others I love them and I'll miss them. I have to leave now, things are getting too risky and I'm sorry. You know not to tell them, it's just too dangerous. I'm sorry this is how things have to be, but I can't change it. Maybe one day we will meet again, I hope so._

_I love you, Sonic._

_Amy Rose._

Sonic read the note over and over before losing his balance and falling back on the couch. He began to pant a little, not sure why the oxygen was leaving his lungs so fast. He buried his head in his hands as he tried to work out what he was going to do. That, mixed with the mental pictures of everything that happened last night with Amy. He tried to shake it off but it was almost impossible, he couldn't do this alone and he knew that. He needed the others to help him but Amy practically begged him not to tell them.

To say the blue hero was caught between a rock and a hard place was an understatement, but he had to do something. He folded up the letter and stashed it away in his quills before dashing out of the cottage home, of course making sure to lock it before he left.

* * *

Sonic bolted home, hoping to sneak in without Tails noticing… although he should have known a lot better than to 'sneak' through the garage. He opened the garage door, not at all quietly, only to find the two-tailed kitsune sitting at his desk with a cup of coffee, his laptop open and his speakers playing his favourite playlist to keep him awake.

'Uh-Oh.' Sonic whispered to himself.

'Well, good morning, Sonic.' Tails grinned after turning to face his brotherly-figure.

'G-Good morning, Pal.' Sonic smiled awkwardly, standing still.

'So, where ya been?' Tails smiled as he stood up.

'Uh… out for a run?' Sonic lied through his teeth.

'Right, yep. Before that?'

'I was home? Where else would I be?'

'Sonic, I've been awake all night. Literally, I haven't slept a wink, so I'm well aware you didn't come home after taking a certain fuchsia hedgehog home.' Tails smirked.

Sonic's eyes widened in surprise and shocked as his mouth began to gape, looking for a believable excuse. Tails was loving it, so he decided to give the blue hedgehog a little longer than usual to explain himself. He simply folded his arms, arched an eyebrow and plastered a cocky grin over his muzzle, waiting for Sonic to say something other than 'um', 'uh' or 'well'.

'Oh, for the love of Chaos, Sonic. Can you just admit you spent the night at Amy's?' Tails exclaimed, trying to hold back the laughter.

'Alright, fine! But it wasn't my fault!' Sonic pleaded as he walked up stairs to the living room.

'Fault? What are you talking about?' Tails said as he followed him.

'Well, uh… We got to talking and then we watch a movie and we fell asleep. So really, it's no one's fault.' Sonic said as he collapsed on the couch.

'Yeah, sure. What else happened?' Tails smirked as he walked over to the kitchen to make another coffee.

'I woke up to this.' Sonic said as he pulled Amy's note out of his quills and held it out.

Tails turned around to face Sonic, only to give him a confused look as he eyed off the note. He walked over, freshly brewed coffee in hand, and took the note out of the hedgehog's gloved hand. He unfolded the note and began to read, his facial expressions growing more and more concerned, sad and scared as the brief message went on. Sonic simply bowed his head, burying it in his hands as Tails read on.

'What the hell is this?' Tails asked when he finished and held up the note.

'So much, I can't even begin to explain.' Sonic admitted.

'Care to give it a go?'

'Should probably get the others over here…'

* * *

'Alright, Faker, you wanna fill us in on why we're here at 9:30 in the morning?' Shadow huffed.

'Come on, Shadow, it's not that early. Besides, whatever it is I'm sure it's important.' Tikal said with her sweet, genuine smile.'So, what's the news anyway?' Knuckles asked.

'And where's Amy? Shouldn't she be here?' Rouge added.

'Ok, can everyone just calm down and let me get a sentence out?' Sonic said nervously as he began to pace, the note in his hands.

'Are you alright, Mr. Sonic?' Cream asked timidly.

'Yes, Sonic. You seem rather tense, and what is that piece of paper in your hands?' Cosmo added.

'Alright come on, Sonic, just start somewhere.' Tails coaxed.

'Ok, ok, uh… Amy left.'

'WHAT?!'

'She's not who we thought she was… and a whole lot of other stuff.'

'What the hell are you talking about?' Knuckles exclaimed.

'Turns out Amy works for some undercover agency, that technically works against G.U.N. and-'

'Holy shit.' Rouge and Shadow said in sync.

'What?' Tails asked.

'She's working for A.G.U.N, isn't she?' Rouge asked as she stood up.

'How did you know?' Sonic arched an eyebrow.

'We know of them but it's rare we hear about them, especially this close to us.' Shadow said.

'Who are they?' Cream asked.

'Bad people, Cream. Very bad people.' Rouge admitted, bowing her head sadly.

'Amy's a bad person?!' Cream exclaimed.

'No, Cream! Amy is not a bad person she just works for bad people.' Sonic pleaded.

'Can someone fill me in on what the hell is going on here?!' Knuckles exclaimed, growing impatient.

'Basically they take down all enemies, eliminating them as soon as possible before forcing good types like us to bow down to them. They can be very… persuasive.' Shadow said firmly.

'After that they take over governments, parliaments and everything else they can to take over cities and such. They're ultimate goal is to take over Mobius, and if they get to the city near Knothole, we're all screwed.' Rouge added.'Why is that?' Cosmo asked.

'Because that city holds most of Mobius' most important government documents and even people. If we're lucky they could be spread out right now, but not that it matters because we need to nip this in the bud now.' Shadow huffed.

'What does that mean?' Tails arched an eyebrow.

'We have to get rid of A.G.U.N.' Rouge said.

'What about Amy?!' Sonic exclaimed.

'Once you're in, you're in, Sonic. If we can get her out before taking them down then we will but it's not going to be easy.'

'Have you lost your mind?!' We're talking about killing Amy?!'

'She's not Amy, Faker!' Shadow shouted.

'She told me herself this isn't what she wants, she just doesn't know how to get out!'

'How do we know we can trust her?!' Knuckles exclaimed.

'It's Amy!' Tikal shouted.

'Exactly! If she says she wants out, then we have to believe her!' Cosmo added.

'Sonic, I want to help Amy as much as you do but we don't know what's true and what's not!' Tails admitted.

'Everyone stop!' Cream exclaimed.

Everyone turned to look at the young girl, breaking the arguments and the tension. She eyed them all off, astounded that they were fighting in the first place let alone over the fact Amy was loyal to them or not. She stood up from her seat and walked over closer to them, an unfamiliar fire burning in her eyes, scaring everyone half to death.

'Why are we fighting?! For starters, you all know deep down that Amy is a good person, and I'm sure that Mr. Sonic hasn't finished filling us in on the full story, right?' cream shot Sonic a glance, to which he nodded.

'So there is more to it, plus you can't just all assume the conclusion, whether it be good or bad! We have to go and find her and see what's really happening. Mr. Sonic can fill us in on the rest of what he knows along the way.'

Everyone exchanged looks before apologising for yelling at each other and apologising to Cream for yelling and jumping to conclusions. Tails soon fired up the X-Tornado so everyone could set out to look for Amy, not that they had a clue where she could be. As Tails pulled the ship out of the garage, Sonic began to finish filling everyone in on Amy's truths. All about Nathan, being an orphan, who really raised her and who she really was…


	7. Where Are You?

As the Tornado lifted off into the sky, Tails firmly attached to the driver's seat, Cream, Cosmo and Tikal in the passenger seats, Knuckles on the wing already dozing off, Rouge flying alongside them and Sonic and Shadow speeding below them, the gang headed out of Knothole and headed north because well, they had to start somewhere.

'So how do we plan on finding her exactly?' Shadow asked Sonic.

'I don't know but we aren't giving up until we do.' Sonic answered firmly.

'Suit yourself.' Shadow shrugged.

...

'What's that supposed to mean?' Sonic snapped.

'Don't get me wrong, Faker, I want to find Rose but I don't know if I trust her anymore.'

'Suit yourself.'

'See anything, Rouge?' Tails called over their communicators.

'I got nothing. Knuckles?' Rouge called.

'Nada.' Knuckles sighed.

'Where the hell is she?' Tikal said worriedly to herself.

'Oh, Tails!' Cosmo exclaimed.

'What, what, what?!'

'The communicators!'

'What about them, Cosmo?' Cream questioned.

'Track Amy's communicator!'

'That's a great idea, Cosmo! I can't believe I didn't think about it before! I'll do it right now.' Tails smiled before keying a few codes into the dashboard.

The screen on the Tornado's dashboard lit up as the communicator's tracker began to load. Tikal told Rouge, Knuckles, Sonic and Shadow what Tails was doing over her communicator as it finished loaded, praying that Cosmo's idea was going to work. As it nearly finished loading, it begin to glitch and spit random numbers before flashing red.

'What's going on, Tails?' Cream asked.

'I don't know, I'm trying to fix it.' Tails said nervously as he typed in more codes into the dashboard.

Tails rapidly and nervously keyed in more codes before the screen began flashing 'UNSUCCESSFUL: TRACKER DISCONNECTED' on the screen. Tails began to curse under his breath as her wiped the screen clear and went back to driving, turning off the auto-pilot. Cosmo and Cream grew anxious as Tikal told the others the conclusion.

'How could it be disconnected? The only one that can disconnect it is Tails, right?' Rouge questioned.

'For all we know Amy could know more about technology than we know. She probably just hacked it?' Knuckles said.

'She has a big ass hammer. Put two and two together, guys.' Shadow rolled his eyes.

* * *

After at least an hour or more of pointless trekking through abandoned land, the gang decided to stop and come up with some sort of a plan. Anything was better than flying all over Mobius looking for a small bundle of pink, right?

'Well, Amy said she was leaving, right? So that means she's more than likely with that other hedgehog?' Cream suggested.

'Nathan, wasn't it?' Cosmo added.

'Yep.' Shadow huffed.

'So you're we should scope out some places they're already met. Places they're now both familiar with?' Rouge asked.

'It's a start?' Cream shrugged.

'It's a great start. Sonic, you know where they've been, right? Where was the first place you saw them?' Tails asked.

'Well, the first time was close to Amy's house and then the second time was on Angel Island, both pretty close to some meadows. I suppose we could check out the first meadow, Amy wouldn't be stupid enough to go back to Angel Island now.' Sonic said firmly.

'She wouldn't want to be.' Knuckles mumbled.

'Then let's go!' Tails exclaimed.

With that, the gang set out again for the meadow closest to Amy's house. There's no denying everyone was tired and frustrating after losing half a day due to pointless travelling, but they were quick to remind each other it would be worth it in the end… hopefully.

They arrived at Amy's house and parked the Tornado, just in case Amy really was in the meadow and she could hear them. They walked a little way and before walking into the open meadow, nowhere to hide and nowhere to run. Now that they thought of it, this would be a really stupid place for Amy to be if she was meeting Nathan again. So open and too easily spotted.

'Crap.' Sonic cursed.

'What?' Rouge asked.

'Of course they're not here.'

'And why not?'

'Because it was the middle of the night when they were here last. Dark and hard to see but easy to run away if they were caught.'

'Well, I suppose we can rule this out then.' Tikal sighed.

'Still worth a look though, just in case.' Knuckles insisted.

* * *

After a tediously long and draining half an hour later, they still hadn't found Amy which of course, was no surprise. The gang traipsed back to the Tornado, undeniably tired and run down, but still determined to search at least until the sun went down. They had a few more hours, they had at least a few more hours, so at least one more place to search for the day. But where?

'The city?' Cosmo suggested.

'What about it?' Tikal asked, still walking towards the Tornado.

'Well, that's where Sonic said he saw that navy hedgehog. Plus Amy disappeared around the time, then later admitted to meeting up with him, right Sonic?'

'Right.' Sonic confirmed.

'Maybe she went back to where they met?'

'It was all debris then? Surely the majority of it would be cleaned up by now?' Knuckles thought aloud.

'Still, there are plenty of secluded and hidden places in the city that they could meet.' Rouge admitted.

'Yeah, well, you'd know all about that wouldn't you, Bat?'

'Shut up, Knucklehead.'

'Anyway, it's worth a shot.' Tails shrugged.

'Absolutely!' Cream smiled.

'Well, let's get going then.' Shadow huffed.

Luckily the city wasn't that far from Amy's house, in the Tornado at least. The gang rapidly made their way to the outskirts of the city where they were last battling Eggman's recent heap of junk with Amy before she disappeared to meet Nathan behind piles of flaming debris. For what felt like the millionth time today, Tails landed the Tornado and everyone was quick to start looking around, trying not to draw attention to themselves.'Well, for once the Knucklehead was right. Next to everything has been cleared away.' Rouge smirked.

'I can't believe you doubted me, Rouge. When am I not right?' Knuckles stuck his nose in the air.

'Jesus, don't get me started.' Rouge rolled her eyes.

'If you two aren't going to get a room, then would you kindly can it and give us a hand?' Shadow barked.

'Oh, bite me.' Rouge snapped.

'Nice one.' Sonic admitted in a whispered to his ebony twin.

For the next two hours, the gang spread out around the outskirts of the entire city in the search for Amy. They looked in every nook and cranny in the hope they would find their pink bundle of joy, but nothing. There were a few occasions were Sonic could have sworn he saw that navy hedgehog speed by, but he even knew it was paranoia. Tails went back to Tornado and sent a message over everyone's communicator's letting everyone know he was tracking them and coming to pick them up. The sun was going down and it was useless to continue looking today.

* * *

'So where to next?' Knuckles asked as he made himself comfortable on the living room lounge.

'Another place Amy is familiar with I suppose.' Tails suggested.

After Tails picked up the others in the Tornado, they all flew back to his and Sonic's home where they collapsed on any desirable surface any relaxed even if it were for a few brief seconds. Cream and Cosmo were quick to get back up and prepare dinner for everyone, like they normally would. They were the best kind of people, that and if anyone else cooked alone they'd either be having burnt toast or no dinner at all due to a flaming or flooded kitchen.

'Do you think Amy would really go to somewhere that she is familiar with?' Cosmo asked as her and Cream began serving dinner.

'What do you mean?' Shadow arched an eyebrow.

'Well, if she's really an agent then she's meat to be super smart and sneaky or whatever, right? So she would know that her familiar and comfortable places would be where we'd look first.'

'Valid point.' Sonic admitted.

'But if Nathan and the rest of A.G.U.N left her for so long, maybe she's hesitant to go anywhere they take her to meet, and is talking them into remaining in her familiar but still hidden places.' Rouge said.

'Valid counterpoint.'

'Nevertheless, we need to search everywhere and anywhere. Who knows what they're thinking, and we can't risk overlooking anything.' Tikal smiled.

'Valid point.' Sonic sigh again.

'But if we don't cull the unnecessary places, we could end up searching everywhere but the right places. Therefore losing time before she's gone for good.' Tails said firmly.

'Valid counterpoint.'

'Must you, Faker?!' Shadow snapped.

'I'm just sayin'.' Sonic shrugged.

'What's gotten into you tonight, Mr. Sonic? You're very relaxed?' Cream asked politely.

'I'm just tired and frustrated. I want to find her.' Sonic admitted with a half-hearted smile.

'Yeah, so he can finish what he started last night.' Knuckles smirked.

Tails and Shadow almost choked on their food at the attempt to hold back their laughter, which earned them all _very _evil glares from the girls and Sonic himself. Rouge knocked Knuckles up the back of the head while the others simply shook their heads disapprovingly at the other two. Sonic quickly shook it off, knowing they were joking, but also knew this really was the time for jokes.

After dinner, Rouge offered to do the washing up, which meant a certain hot headed echidna got roped into doing the dishes too. The rest of the gang were gathered around the living room with cups of tea and coffee in hand, still brainstorming where Amy could possibly be. Even though no one would be the first to say it, they couldn't help but feel guilty for literally sitting around drinking tea instead of being out doing something. They would though, everything would come together.

'If I was Amy Rose, where would I be?' Shadow thought aloud.

'Chasing Sonic.' Knuckles called from the kitchen.

'Can it, Knux. Plus, not anymore remember?' Sonic called back.

'Oh yeah? That's going to take some getting used to.' Knuckles turned to Rouge and admitted.

'To be honest, I really don't think Amy would have gone that far in a day.' Tikal admitted.

'What makes you think that, Miss Tikal?' Cream asked.

'Well, not only would it be unlikely she would get far, given it's just her and that other hedgehog, but it's like we suggested before… she's probably hesitant to go all that far away just yet.'

'That's probably true. Plus she's probably been able to talk them into staying close by for whatever reason she's come up with.' Tails added.

'I really think we should keep searching close by.'

'You're probably right.' Shadow smiled a little.

'Holy shit!' Sonic exclaimed out of the blue.

'What?!' Rouge snapped after having splashed water over herself due to being startled.

'Her cave?!' Sonic exclaimed again.

'What are you talking about Mr. Sonic?' Cream asked.

'Her cave! It's near her meadow, _Amy's Meadow. _She found it not long after we started calling that meadow her meadow, she's been visiting there ever since. It's closed off, secluded and only I knew about it! Well, until now.

'What, you think she's there?' Shadow arched an eyebrow.

'Yep, and that's where we're headed first thing in the morning!'


	8. This Is Wrong

As the sun rose the next morning, a certain blue hedgehog was quick to wake up Tails before dashing by everyone else's homes to wake them up. Much to his surprise, most of them were already awake, excluding Shadow and Knuckles of course, who were still fast asleep before getting water thrown over them. Sonic was quick to get back home before getting into an argument, before he helped Tails fire up the Tornado and awaited the arrival of everyone else.

'Shouldn't they be here by now?' Sonic said as he paced the garage floor.

'Sonic, we told them 8:30. It's 8:20. Calm down, we're bringing Amy home today.' Tails said with a smile.

'God, if he's going to be like this all day then I'm beating it out of him now.' Shadow huffed as he walked into the garage.

'Good morning to you to, Shadow.' Tails smirked.

'Yeah, yeah. Where are the others? I want to get going.'

'Cream and Cosmo are on their way, and I doubt Knuckles will be too far behind.' Tikal said as her and Rouge walked into the garage.

'Good, we need to get going.'

'What the rush, Shads?' Rouge smirked.

'If Rose is in that cave then she'll probably leave today. Want to find her, or not?'

Rouge simply shrugged it off before she walked over to Tails and the Tornado while Tikal walked over to Shadow to bid him good morning. Mere minutes later, Cream and Cosmo arrived with Knuckles right on their tail. The two girls were quick to say their hello's while Knuckles was forced to apologise for falling back asleep after Sonic had woken him up that morning.

'Alright, are we ready to go?' Sonic asked the gang.

'Let's do it.' Rouge winked.

* * *

Sonic was the only one who actually knew the whereabouts of the cave itself, unbeknown to Amy. Truth be told, he never would have known about it's location unless he hadn't stumbled across Amy entering it one day while he was on a run. He never would have guessed that day would come in handy. He and Shadow ran ahead of the Tornado while the others were either in, on or flying beside the grand ship.

'We're pretty close to the meadow, right?' Shadow asked.

'Only a few miles to go, the cave is on the other side.' Sonic answered.

'Where should we land the Tornado, Sonic?' Tails called over their communicators.

'As soon as you can see the meadow, land. I don't want to take any chances of them hearing us coming!'

'Alright, I'm landing now.'

Sonic and Shadow skidded to a halt as they waited for Tails to land the Tornado. Shadow suggested his blue twin go ahead and check out the scene, making sure the cave was actually where he thought it was, and for once, the Blue Blur agreed with him. He sped off into the meadow before stopping to hide behind a tree. Low and behold, Amy and Nathan would be standing right out the front of the cave. They appeared to be talking about something important, before walking inside. Just the team's luck!

Sonic dashed back to find Tails having safely landed the Tornado and everyone getting out, ready to set out and bring their pink friend home, with a little luck of course.

'So, did you see anything?' Shadow asked as Sonic got back.

'You aren't going to believe this.' Sonic said with a smile.

'What?' Knuckles asked.

'Not only is the cave exactly where I remembered it was, but when I saw it, Amy and Nathan were standing right out the front of it.'

'You're right, I don't believe you.'

'I'm serious! They looked to be talking about something pretty important before going back inside, so we need to go now!'

What if there are more people with them this time?' Shadow asked.

'What if they have weapons?' Rouge added.

'I really don't think Amy will hurt us, not yet at least. Now come on!'

With that, Sonic lead the way to the cave where he saw Amy and Nathan only minutes beforehand. They all gathered together and hid behind a few trees that were closer than the one Sonic hid behind previously. They all exchanged looks, assuming the coast was clear before calmly and quiet walking up to the entrance of the cave. No guards or anything? Phew.

They continued to walk further and further inside, being careful not to make any noise. After a few seconds, they heard Amy's voice who sounded serious, maybe even a little sad or scared. Then they began to hear other voices, at least three different male voices and one other female voice. The gang grew nervous, but knew it was too late to turn back, not that they would, of course.

They walked a little further into a more secluded area of the cave where, just as they thought, they found Amy, Nathan, another male hedgehog, a female cat and a male fox. They all had their backs turned to the gang, unable to see them coming which Sonic and the gang used to their advantage…

'Gee, Ames, when you said you were leaving I thought you would've gone a little further than this.' Sonic smirked.

A startled fuchsia hedgehog whirled around, along with her four other accompanists, to face all the people that she led to believe were her friends. They really were, but even she knew they would probably have a hard time trusting her now. Her mouth began to gape and her breath began to shake, she was so scared… but, not for herself.

'Who are these people, Amy?' The female cat asked.

'They're the people I've-'

'Been lying to for a very long time.' Knuckles cut her off.

'Knuckles!' Rouge snapped.

'Well, it's true?!'

'Ah, yes. I recognise the blue one, he's the one who saved you to begin with, right?' Nathan smirked.

'Yes.' Amy nodded, shying away from Nathan.

'Well, please allow me to introduce myself properly!' Nathan began as he walked towards Sonic. 'I'm Nathan Channing, Amy's brotherly-figure and mentor if you will. These are my colleagues.'

'I am Harmony, nice to meet you.' The cat smiled.

'I'm Dexter, and this is my brother Caleb. We're pleased to meet you all.' One fox said before gesturing to his brother.

'Yeah, likewise. I don't really think all of our introductions are necessary.' Sonic insisted.

'Oh, but they are! We would love to know who played what role in dear Amy's life?' Harmony protested.

'Well, alright then. I'm Sonic the hedgehog, and these are my friends Cream, Cosmo and Tikal. They were like sisters in Amy's life, if you will.'

'Is this so, Amy?' Harmony asked, only to receive a nod in response.

'These are two of my closest friends, Knuckles and Tails. Also close to Amy throughout the time she's been with us.'

'I see.' Nathan smiled darkly.

'These are two of my, dare I say it, friends, Shadow and Rouge.' Sonic said before gesturing to his ebony twin and the ivory bat.

The A.G.U.N agents simply bowed their heads to the three in response, like they had the others, all except Caleb, one of the fox brothers. He looked Rouge up and down, which of course Knuckles noticed, making him uncomfortable and far past the lines of angry. Rouge caught onto Caleb looking at her, causing her to arch an eyebrow at him.

'I recognise you.' Caleb said to the ivory bat.

'Is that so?' Rouge shot back.

'She's a G.U.N. agent, brother.'

'How do you know, Caleb?' Dexter asked.

'A long time ago I saw her flying over the city while I was undercover. I followed her for a while only to see her return to more G.U.N. agents.'

'Yes, well I wouldn't get too close. To me, or Shadow, let's say he's in the same line of work.' Rouge snarled.

'I'm not threatened by a _female _G.U.N. agent.' Caleb smirked.

A fire in Rouge's eyes lit up like the fourth of July as she pounced forward, prepared to take that sexist creep down, only to be held back by both Knuckles and Shadow. They contained her right up until Amy's cohorts had stopped laughing, making the rosy teen increasingly nervous.

'You all have to leave, please.' Amy begged as she walked up to Sonic.

'We're not leaving without you, Amy.' Cosmo insisted.

'You either leave now or suffer the consequences.' Nathan smirked as he cracked his knuckles, the fox twins following his lead.

'The hell we will!' Rouge exclaimed.

Without another word, the ivory bat leapt forward again before kicking Caleb in the face and sending him flying into a nearby wall. Harmony's mouth fell agape before she grew angry and leapt into action, determined to take down Rouge where she stood. Knuckles stood in front of the ivory bat before pushing Harmony to the ground. The four all stood to their feet, prepared to battle again before Amy ran into the middle of them.

'Stop! You know as well as I do, Nathan that the deal still keeps!' Amy spat.

'Deal?!' Tails, Tikal and Cream exclaimed in sync.

'As long as you all stay away from us now that you know about me, you're safe.' Amy exclaimed as she turned to the team.

'You're lucky I even got you that, Amy Rose. A.G.U.N were very lenient on you only because this is still technically your first assignment!' Nathan shot back.

'Alright, hold on. Tell us something then, Nathan.' Tails asked.

'What is that, fox?' Nathan spat.

'I hear that your ultimate goal is to eliminate all our enemies before forcing people like us to bow down to you before taking over Mobius. Care to fill us in?'

'Hmph, twenty bucks says these G.U.N. peasants filled you in on that enough themselves?' Dexter jumped in, causing Harmony to giggle.

'Don't piss me off, you piece of-'

'My guess is you possess a sufficient amount of weapons. You'd have a fair amount of stolen money and reasonable intellect?' Sonic cut Shadow off to prevent another fight.

'Ah, very good, Hedgehog! Hopefully that will teach you all to back off now and leave our little Rose alone now?' Dexter smirked.

'I'm going to say this again because clearly you didn't hear Cosmo the first time… we aren't leaving here without Amy!' Knuckles exclaimed.

'Oh yeah? And who's gunna make us hand her over, tough guy?!' Nathan spat.

After that snide comment, Knuckles had had enough. He let out a roar before charging at Nathan before slamming him into the cold, rock floor before beginning to beat him. Sonic and the others yelled out for him to stop while Amy and the rest of her A.G.U.N agent simply stood there, waiting for it to be over. They knew Nathan could take care of himself, plus he would be awfully annoyed and prod if someone stepped in to help him. Amy also knew Nathan could handle it, but she also knew Knuckles wouldn't give in until he won, so truth be told, she wasn't worried.

Nathan eventually grew tired of dodging Knuckles fists before kicking him off his own torso before leaping to his feet. He walked over to Knuckles who now lay winded on the ground, before Nathan walked up and kicked the echidna while he was down. Sonic was about to leap forth and take on the navy hedgehog before Shadow pulled him back as Tails helped Knuckles to his feet.

'Amy? Please, listen to me.' Cream begged as she walked forward.

'Cream, wait, I don't think-'

'Amy. Why are you doing this?' Cream cut Rouge off.

'Cream, I love you. But this is my job.' Amy said, trying not to choke.

'Oh, for the love of Chaos, Amy! You don't love her, or any of them! They're people you had to live with while you were undercover!' Harmony snapped.

'Until you all left me! Who was I supposed to turn to then, huh?' Amy shot back.

'Whatever, we're going, now!' Harmony said as she ripped Amy away.

'The hell you are!' Shadow snapped.

'You're not going to stop us, trust me.' Nathan smirked.

Shadow stepped back as he looked down the barrel of Nathan's shotgun before turning his attention to the two fox brothers who suddenly straddled two very large motorbikes. They revved the engines before turning on Nathan's motorbike, waiting for him to turn around and straddle it himself. Harmony got on the back of Dexter's bike while Nathan dragged Amy on the back of his before speeding away… Amy looking back, tears streaming down her face as she locked eyes with Sonic.

'Amy…'


	9. Strangest Battle of the Century

The team knew that it would be pointless going straight after Amy and the other , especially now that they knew their weapons weren't exactly kept hidden anymore. The gang rushed back to the X-Tornado before loading up and flying back to Tails and Sonic's home to come up with a plan and see if they could use anything that would pass as a weapon other than a chaos emerald or seven.

'Amy's afraid of them.' Sonic stated bluntly as he rushed through the garage door.

'What makes you say that?' Shadow asked, hot on his blue twin's tail.

'I can just tell. She's cowering to them, like if she doesn't then they're not only going to hurt us then they're going to hurt her too.'

'Alright, so what do you suggest we do?' Knuckles asked, having just walked in with Rouge.

'I don't know. All we have are chaos emeralds and they're only good for defence unless it's Shadow and I using them.'

'Maybe we need to outsource?' Rouge suggested.

'What the hell does that mean?' Tails questioned as he walked in with the other girls.

'I mean, maybe we need to get someone else on our side. Someone who A.G.U.N haven't eliminated, someone who has weapons and someone who would be willing to take them down.'

'You don't mean…' Knuckles trailed off.

'What other choice do we have?'

'Give me a few minutes and I'll think of something! Anything but that!'

'For Chaos' sake, Knuckie. Don't be such a wimp.' Rouge winked before walking over to the rest of the girls to fill them in.

'I swear to Chaos, one day I'm going to-'

'Grow a set and actually ask her out?' Sonic jumped in.

'Oh, bite me.'

* * *

After Rouge told everyone her plan, they figured it was worth a shot. Well, everyone except a certain hot headed echidna, but majority rules in the Sonic Team. Sonic and Shadow collected the chaos emeralds from Tails' safe before heading out to where the others had fired up the Tornado yet again ready to set out to their next location… Eggman's base.

It felt like the millionth time Egghead had changed the location of his lair. Although, having said that, it was probably the gang's fault. If Eggman didn't blow up the place from a failed experiment then it was them blowing it up for him, but without fail they always managed to find out where he re-located. They flew over a small forest and into some thick scrubland where a clearing so 'conveniently' happened to be… along with the entrance to Eggman's base.

'Seriously, people actually think he's an evil genius?' Tikal arched an eyebrow.

'He's practically got a car park right out the front.' Cream smiled, causing the gang to giggle from hearing it over the communicator.

Tails landed the Tornado in the 'conveniently' located clearing before switching his hope, pride and joy off to rest and allowing the rest of the gang to jump out and inspect the place for badniks or other annoying robots. Lucky for them, Eggman must not have had any defence forces up and running, so they were free to walk straight through the front door, which of course they did. They walked in to find Decoe and Bocoe on the lower level of the control room, typing away on an array of computers and Bocoon flying around the room like a headless chao.

'So, anyone know where Eggman is?' Sonic smirked.

'Argh! What are you doing here?' A startled Decoe exclaimed.

'Get out of here, now!' Bocoe added.

'Yeah, not likely. So where's your boss?' Tikal giggled.

'We aren't telling you and if you know what's good for you then you'll leave right now!' Bocoon exclaimed, getting up in Tikal's face.

'Oh is that so?' Rouge stepped in, now in front of Tikal and closing in on Bocoon.

'Oh… uh…'

'I think you better tell me where Mr. Eggman is, or a certain someone might have a certain secret exposed?'

Rouge winked at the child as she pulled out a heart locket from her cleavage and dangled it in front of him. Everyone looked at her confused, understanding that this was a form of blackmail, but no one knew what on Mobius it could possibly be. Whatever it was, it must have been important to Bocoon. He was shaking like there was no tomorrow and sweating like a sinner in church. He was going to crack in 3… 2... 1...

'Alright, alright! I'll go and get him!' Bocoon cried before flying away.

'Yep, that's what I thought.' Rouge smiled as she stood up straight.

'Nice work, Miss Rouge!' Cream exclaimed.

'Thanks, babe. It's what I do.' Rouge smiled, her nose up in the air.

As the boys rolled their eyes at Rouge's cocky attitude, they waited a few minutes before Bocoon returned with the obese Doctor Eggman hot on his tail. He strolled proudly into his control room and walked down a few steps before walking up to Sonic and the gang with an evil smile on his face.

'Well, hello there. What can I do for you rodents today?' Eggman snickered.

'We've got a proposition for you, Egghead.' Knuckles snarled.

'Do tell?'

'You've heard of A.G.U.N, yes?' Shadow question.

'Yes, as it turns out they're the ones that have been on my back for Chaos only know how long and driving me up the walls. I've discovered they had an agent here for quite some time, but haven't been able to put my finger on who.'

'It was Amy, and we need to get her back.' Cream said sadly.

'You're kidding?'

'No. They have a lot of weapons and, well… you know what they're trying to do.' Tails said firmly.

'Yes, I'm up-to-date. So, I'm guessing you're here to ask me to join forces with you in order to take them down and get Miss Rose back, am I right?'

'That about sums it up.' Sonic shrugged.

'Well, not that I give a damn about Amy and whether or not you get her back, I'll help you. I think it's about time we take them down a notch.' Eggman snickered.

* * *

Little more was said before Tails ran outside and fired up the Tornado, waiting for the others to join him after helping Eggman release one of his successful inventions outside. Something they never thought they'd be doing. It was one even they had never come up against, something the old doctor had appeared to be keeping hidden for a special occasion, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Eggman called it the 'Electrifier', the first invention he had ever created and named appropriately. Needless to say, the invention basically aimed and fired at it's target, electrocuting and paralysing them where they stood. This was definitely one of the doctor's harsher and cruel inventions, but then again, that may be why he had kept it tucked away.

Eggman instructed his sidebots and Bocoon to stay behind and guard his base while he, his invention and the Sonic Team made their way to the city where they expected to find Nathan, Amy and even more A.G.U.N members. The plan was to be subtle but with a huge electrocuting machine right behind the Tornado and a hovering Egg-mobile, it was a little difficult.

At least half an hour after leaving the base, they could see the outskirts of the city… although, it was hardly the city anymore. From what they could see, the outskirts were literally crumbling and beginning to burn. Cream couldn't help shed a tear, knowing she had a few friends her age that lived in that area and feared for their well-being. Cosmo kept her close for comfort before instructing Tails to land as soon as possible.

'Sonic, I'm lowering the Tornado so I can let Knuckles and Tikal out. You ready to round up the citizens?' Tails asked over his communicator.

'Let's do it, just hurry.' Sonic responded.

'Eggman, you ready to go in with your machine and I?'

'Yes, let's go.' Eggman answered firmly.

With that, Tails flew down and allowed Tikal and Knuckles to jump out with Rouge by their side and run behind Sonic and Shadow towards the panicked citizens of the city. They hurried around from burning house to burning house, saving kids and families all around and leading them to a clearing in a nearby forest, safe from the eyes of A.G.U.N.

'They've taken this way too far.' Shadow said angrily as he bundled a set of baby twins in his arms.

'And amazingly fast. There must be dozens of agents around the city with more weapons than they know what to do with!' Rouge exclaimed, pointing out the path to the clearing to a young couple.

'Well, what do you suggest we do? We can't bow down to them?' Knuckles exclaimed.

'No, but we have to save these innocent people. We've got to trust that Eggman's machine is going to work, and if not… there is another thing we could try?' Sonic suggested.

'Like what?' Tikal arched an eyebrow.

As more and more citizens passed the five down the path to the clearing, Sonic turned to face the peach coloured echidna with a suggestive smile, waiting for the others to catch onto his idea. Tikal continued to look at him confused, gradually turning to the others who were now looking at her and waiting for the young girl to catch on.

'What?! Are you kidding? That's dangerous! Plus at a magnitude like this, I don't know-'

'Tikal, it's ok. You can do it.' Shadow smiled, cutting her off.

'Alright, let's go.' Tikal sighed.

As the rest of the city's citizens that lived on this side of the city ran for the clearing in the forest, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge and Tikal ran deep into the city where they found Tails, Cream and Cosmo in the Tornado above buildings shooting down at a few A.G.U.N agents while Eggman's boos robot was busy trying to capture and electrify a large member of members.

Once they reached the largest group of members, at least three or four dozen, it was time to put Sonic's plan in motion. Tikal was a very powerful seventeen year old, but she didn't like to show, nor people knowing it. Not only because it was dangerous but it was physically and mentally draining to her being. She had the power of telepathy, a very advanced form of telepathy and a little less advanced power of persuasion. Sonic hoped that if Tikal could get close enough to Nathan or maybe even Harmony and the Fox twins, she could persuade them out of this entire scandal.

After having thought it through a little more, it would more than likely call in their boss, the chief of A.G.U.N. Which would be more of an advantage than originally thought, because if Tikal can use persuasion on the chief, A.G.U.N is history. Just in case they caught onto the plan, Shadow remained by Tikal's side with a few chaos emeralds as protection, while Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge ran for the group and began to take on the villains, and hopefully find Amy...

* * *

'Tails, my machine is going to need more power! It can't target these rodents fast enough!' Eggman exclaimed over his communicator.

'I can transport rings but that's as much as I can do, Sonic and Shadow have the emeralds!' Tails exclaimed.

As Tails transported a set of rings from the Tornado to the Electrifier, Cream and Cosmo still with him and trying to help him along the way, Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge continued to battle it out with dozens of agents, who were now all centred in the heart of the city, prepared to take turns at taking down the team. Tikal only had a matter of minutes left before she was going to pass out, she was trying so hard to use her powers on their agents but it was no use. There was a reason a lot of them had been accepted into A.G.U.N, they also had powers of their own. Most had defensive powers, like shields and the others also had powers similar to Tikal's.

Shadow was startled when Tikal let out a screech and fainted in his arms. He shook her and tried to wake her up, but it was no use. She was completely drained, so Shadow scooped her up bridal style and ran to the highest building in the city that was still standing before signalling Tails to fly down and collect her so Cream and Cosmo could look after her.

When the crimson and ebony hedgehog made his way back down to the surface, he noticed Amy at the far end of the heart of the city, stay hidden from where all the action was taking place. He wasn't sure what she was doing, or what exactly she was using, but she was using some sort of communicating device to either seriously advantage or disadvantage her side. Although having said that, no one really knew what side she was on right now.

'Sonic!' Shadow exclaimed as he ran up and threw an agent off Sonic.

'What?!' He shot back.

'Amy's over there, alone. Go and get her, talk her out of this. Do whatever it takes, you're the only one she'll listen to, now go!'

Shadow dashed away from a dazed blue hedgehog to the others and continued battling it out with them and now the Tornado and Eggman, who were now back up and running. Sonic finally snapped himself out of his daze and headed for the direction Shadow gestured, where he found Amy, her back turned to him where she appeared to be on the phone.

'Amy, this is over. Give it up!' Sonic snapped in a whisper, startling her before she stood up.

'God, Sonic! You can't do this, look at what's happened already! You know I can't get out of this and-'

'You can and you will, we've got it under control. We're taking A.G.U.N down and you're coming home with us.'

'Sonic, it's not going to work!'

'Are you in or out?'

Amy hesitated out of fear, even though all she wanted to do was run away with him there and then. She held back the tears and took in a deep breath before gripping her agency communicating device tightly. She looked into the eyes of her blue hero before pulling him behind a wall, hidden from the city before pulling him into a warm embrace, to which he quickly accepted.

'We have to be careful, and if this fails-'

'It won't, I promise. They'll leave you alone forever and they'll never do a bad thing again.' Sonic cut her off.

'Alright, you go and I'll catch up. They still need to believe I'm with them. You fill in the others when you can, ok?' Amy instructed quickly.

'Got it, see you soon.'

Sonic gave Amy a quick peck on the cheek before dashing back into the action, leaving Amy startled and bewildered as she blushed and brought her gloved hand up to her warm quickly shook it off before turning back to her communicator which was now ringing. She answered it before Harmony's face appeared on the screen.

'Amy, where are the rest of the weapons hidden? Our troops are going down with this Doctor's weapon targeting us!' Harmony exclaimed.

'They're hidden in the city. The underground car park for the mall, that where they've all been taken, go now!' Amy lied.

'Over and out.' Harmony said before hanging up.

Amy hung up as well before sneaking around to another hidden area of the battlefield before making a few hacks to the communicator, signalling the Tornado's communicator so she could see Tails and let him know what was happening. She made a few little tweaks and then began dialling and luckily, the two-tailed kitsune was quick to answer.

'Who is this?!' Tails exclaimed.

'Tails! It's Amy! Listen closely, I've seen Sonic and everything is ok, I'm trying to help you guys.'

'Holy shit, Amy, are you ok?!'

'Amy?!' Cream and Cosmo exclaimed in sync, still trying to bring Tikal to.

'Stay with me, Tails! Where are the city's people?'

'In a few clearings in surrounding forests, why?'

'Just checking they're safe. Ok, now I need you make an announcement over the ship's speakers, you need to give them the opportunity to forfeit, even though they won't. Tell them you'll take Eggman's machine away if they leave and exterminate A.G.U.N and it's agencies. If... well, when they don't…'

'What, Amy, what?!'

'Fire.'

'What, really?!'

'It's the only way, Tails. I know what Eggman's machine is capable of just by looking at it, and I know that if it's turned up to the right strength then…'

'Are you sure about this?'

'No, but just do it.' Amy cried before hanging up.

Tails began to pant heavily before turning around to exchange looks with Cream and Cosmo who had a few tears strolling down their cheeks. He shook his head as it hung low, unable to believe Amy was actually going through with this. Cosmo signalled Sonic, Eggman and the others on the ground through her own communicator while Tails keyed in a few codes in order to get the speakers and microphone running.

'A.G.U.N. My name is Miles Prower, and this is your last chance to leave. If you leave now along with your weapons, agents and so called priorities, we are willing to retrieve our machine and 'agents also. Who is to respond to us?' Tails said clearly over the speaker.

'I AM!' Nathan called over a loudspeaker on the top of a building near the Tornado.

'And your response is?' Tails called.

'You will bow to A.G.U.N.'

'Suit yourself.' Tails sighed.

With that, Tails turned around to look at Cosmo who was already looking at him. They locked eyes in sadness, unable to believe what they were about to do, or at least authorise to do. Eggman sent a signal to everyone's communicators, letting them know to get out of the area as fast as possible. They all ran to the top of the building opposite Nathan and on the other side of the Tornado, all except Sonic.

He ran to where he and Amy met earlier, where she now was again, before he scooped her up bridal style and ran up and met the others before jumping onto the wings of the Tornado before Tails flew it to Eggman's side in his small little hovercraft. The entire ground, filled with A.G.U.N agents looked up at them in shock and surprise, especially more so that they could see Amy under the arm of 'The Blue One'.

Eggman looked over to Tails, almost asking for permission to set off the Electrifier at full force, a deadly powering circuit. Tails nodded before looking away as Eggman hit that one, large, red button on his dashboard…


	10. Everything Comes to an End

'We really can't thank you enough for your help, Eggman.' Tails said kindly.

'Without you, we wouldn't have been able to save Amy.' Cosmo added.

'You're welcome. However, to be perfectly honest, I was very surprised that was Amy wanted to do. It was one hell of a horrific sight.' Eggman said sadly.

'You're not wrong. I'm just glad you had a very large evaporating invention that was able to clean that all up.' Knuckles said, just as sadly.

After Eggman set off the Electrifier at full force, the entire A.G.U.N was paralysed and electrocuted, all except their chief and whoever guarded him. They were finished, forever, much to the team's happiness and dismay. They wanted to rid A.G.U.N, but not in that way, even though at that point it was all they had. In a matter of seconds the heart of the city had dozens of agents aiming guns at them to dozens of lifeless bodies lying before them. It was horrific and scarring.

There was no denying it was something the team would remember for the rest of their lives, something they might even regret, including Eggman. They killed a lot of people today. After Eggman brought in another one of his inventions to clean up the place, the team recalled the citizens back to the city and allowed them to sort themselves out before they fled themselves. Now, here they all are back at Sonic and Tails' home, thanking Eggman of all things.

'I'm warning you all now, I may be a super villain, but I'm never doing that again. So please, don't propose anything like that to me again.' Eggman said with a half-hearted smile.

'Deal.' Rouge smiled.

'I best be going, we're enemies again now. I'll see you the next time you try to destroy another brilliant invention of mine.'

'Oh, don't even get me-'

'We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.' Tikal cut Shadow off.

'I'll second that.' Cream added.

Eggman nodded before he and his machine, now magically compacted disappeared into the sky, headed for his lair. Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Cosmo, Rouge, Tikal and Cream watched Eggman fly away from the garage door before turning around and walking into the garage.

'Should we go up and see how they're doing?' Knuckles asked.

'Give it a few more minutes. I doubt Amy wants to talk to many people right now.' Tikal sighed.

* * *

Sonic and Amy were up in the living room, Amy cradled up in Sonic's arms on the living room couch, where they had been since they got home. The fuchsia hedgehog hadn't said two words since seeing her 'family' perish before her eyes. Nathan… Harmony… Dexter… Caleb… All of them, she knew every single one of them, and watched them all die. Under her instruction.

Sonic could feel her tears fall from her cheeks and onto his chest, but she didn't sob once. He could almost feel a hole burning into his elbow, because it had been so long since the rosy teen had blinked. He looked down at her every now and then, pulling her close and giving her a peck on the forehead since the rest of the gang weren't there, but he didn't say anything yet.

'I killed a lot of people today, Sonic.' Amy said, breaking the silence.

'No, Amy. You didn't kill them.' Sonic replied.

'Don't try and blame this on Eggman in order to make me feel better. He may have pushed the button but it was on Tails instruction which I instructed him to do. I killed them. I killed the people who took in an orphaned seven year old, cared for her and this is how she repays them.'

'Amy, they led you astray from the beginning. You did what you had to do, ok?' Sonic insisted after forcing Amy to face him.

'How am I going to live with myself?' Amy cried.

'Time heals, Amy. In time you'll see you did what you had to do to escape. They were bad people doing bad things, and there was no other way.'

Amy simply nodded before curling back up into her handsome hero's chest, allowing him to hold her close for comfort and rest his head on top of hers. She pulled him close and tried to stop herself from crying anymore, especially since Cream and the others would be coming up soon. She had a lot of explaining and apologising to do, so she wanted to have at least a straight voice for that.

'Besides, it's not like you have to live with it alone?' Sonic added with a smirk after a minute silence.

'What do you mean?' Amy asked, looking at him suspiciously.

'I'm not going anywhere for a long time.' Sonic winked.

Amy shook her head, unable to hold back the laughter before leaning in to kiss her blue hero for the first time in what felt like a lifetime. Suddenly, they could hear faint voices and footsteps coming up the stairs, a perfect signal to alert them to stop making out and go back to holding each other. The rest of the team came through and gathered in the lounge room with half-hearted smiles, longing to talk to their friend again.

'How are you feeling?' Tikal asked politely.

'I'm ok. How are you feeling? You took quite a beating yourself out there?' Amy smiled.

'I'm fine, I eventually woke up on the ride home. Just a small headache, but it should be gone soon.'

'Any other secrets you wanna let us in on?' Shadow smiled with an arched eyebrow.

'Like are you really a man or something?' Knuckles smirked, causing the gang to burst into hysterics.

'No! No secrets anymore, you know everything now.' Amy shrugged.

'If you don't mind me asking, how are you feeling about... you know, the others?' Cosmo asked.

'Honestly? Shit. I killed the people who took me in after I was orphaned and this is how I repaid them.'

'They were bad people, Amy, and you're not.' Tails smiled.

'I know, time heals, I guess?' Amy said as she turned to Sonic and smiled.

'As much as I hate to admit this, we probably wouldn't have been able to do it without Eggman.' Rouge admitted.

'Definitely not, but let's not talk of that again. If it goes to his head, we're all in trouble!' Tikal giggled.

The gang burst into fits of laughter again before going back to talking again. Amy stood up, quick to make amends and reassure it with tight hugs with her girlfriends and even her brotherly figures. Including Shadow after a sufficient amount of persuading. It soon began to rain outside so Tails invited everyone to crash there for the night for movies and video games, considering they definitely deserved it.

Cream and Cosmo were quick to start preparing a gourmet meal while the others started fighting over what was the best movie. They were in for a fun night, they needed it. As everyone talked and walked around the living room and kitchen, Sonic turned to look at Amy who was still sitting on the couch. He winked at her, letting her know everything was going to be ok.

She definitely had to talk to him later…


	11. Together At Last

By 1am the next morning, two or three movies and Chaos only knows how many batches of popcorn later, everyone was out to the world. Well, almost everyone… Sonic and Amy were still awake way past everyone else, and figured they might as well stick out the night. Of course, they had they their fun, considering it was asleep right there in front of them.

Knuckles was asleep in Rouge's chest as they held onto each other, a photo neither will live down. Cosmo and Tails were sprawled out on the floor, one draped across the other in what could only be acutely uncomfortable. Cream was curled up in a little ball on the couch, unknowingly sucking her thumb while both Shadow and Tikal lay side by side snoring so loud it was a wonder no one had woken up yet. The hedgehog couple had enough blackmail on their phones to last them a lifetime.

After the two had their fun, they retreated to the living room balcony where they sat down in each other's arms and watched the stars… clichéd but still romantic. Amy couldn't help but fixate on the moon, she stared and stared as it shone brightly in the sky. She finally turned attention away when she realised a certain someone was staring at her. But, why?

'What?' Amy smiled as she looked into Sonic's emerald orbs.

'What's got you smiling at the moon?' Sonic smirked.

'I'm not smiling at it?'

'Your face dictates otherwise.'

'Well, I don't know. It's just that, as corny as this sounds, everything looks so different now.' Amy smiled at her hero before turning her gaze back to the moon.

'What do you mean?' Sonic arched an eyebrow.

'I'm finally free, and I know it for sure this time. It's like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders and I can see things better now, without having to worry or stress, you know?' Amy said, earning a simple smile from her blue companion.

'I know it probably sounds ridiculous and clichéd or whatever and don't get me wrong, I'd give anything to have solved things any other way than how we did. Having said that, I think things are going to be better now.' Amy shrugged.

'I can guarantee you, Miss Rose, they will be. I'll never let you go through anything like that ever again. Although, I think you've done the hard time in your life!' Sonic chuckled.

'I sure hope you're right!'

'Oh, I know I am. I always am?' Sonic winked.

'Oh, for the love of Chaos.' Amy rolled her eyes.

'Don't deny it, Amy. You know it's true!'

'So when you said you had absolutely no feelings for me this entire time you were 'right'?'

'Well… uh…' Sonic trailed off.

'That's what I thought.' Amy snickered before sticking her nose in the air.

The blue hedgehog tried to come up with something fast but his brain failed him, so instead he resorted to pulling Amy close and tickling her until she begged for mercy. The pair fell off the chair they were sharing, still trying not to wake up the others, before Sonic had Amy pinned to the ground in fits of laughter. He got close to her face, making it look like he was going to kiss her and give up before he pulled back and began attacking her sides yet again.

'Alright! I surrender, sweet Chaos, have mercy!' Amy squealed.

'Well, you're no fun? Eh, as long as I win.' Sonic shrugged with a cocky smile.

Sonic remained hovering over the rosy hedgehog, staring down into her dazzling, green eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. She stared back at him, smiling at him as she tried to hold in her girly squeals. He released his grip on her sides a little, not wanting her to feel 'pinned' to the ground anymore, before slowly stroking her sides with one hand and keeping his weight above hers with the other, making her feel comfortable and safe.

Amy felt shivers and goose bumps course all through and over her body as him warn touch traced her petite figure. She bit her bottom lip, trying harder than ever not to squeal with excitement. She'd waited so long to show her true feelings for him, and more importantly, for him to feel the same way. He moved his hand away from her side and up to her forehead before brushing away a few stray quills and cupping her face gently.

'Hey, Ames?' Sonic whispered.

'Yes?' Amy whispered back.

'I love you.'

'I love you, too.'

'You promise there isn't anything else we should know about you?' Sonic smirked.

'Promise.' Amy giggled.

'Thank Chaos.' Sonic sighed with relief.

With that, the two finally shared their first _free _kiss. It wasn't risky, or scary or dangerous anymore, it was happy. They were ecstatic, overwhelmed, relieved and _free. _They both smiled within their kiss, both feeling the beautiful, hard smack in face of realisation that everything was going to be the way it should from now on. Sonic wrapped his strong arms around Amy's tiny figure and pulled her close, begging for her to do the same. She gave in so easily, tangling her arms around his shoulders and entwining her legs with his. Sonic gently nipped at her lower lip, asking for entry, to which Amy so simply allowed.

As the two embraced each other, hardly able to believe they were finally together, things began to heat up and go along so smoothly before…

_'Shadow, put the emeralds back…' _Tikal murmured in her sleep.

_'No, they're my emeralds…' _Shadow mumbled back in his sleep.

Sonic and Amy suddenly pulled away from each other and exchanged a strange look before tilting their heads to look back into the lounge room, only to find that Tikal and Shadow really were having a he two turned back to face each other before bursting into hysterics, quickly getting up to pull out one of their phones and record this before they went to bed. Shadow was really going to love this in the morning…

Once they had enough sleep talking black mail, Sonic threw his phone on the kitchen counter before scooping Amy up bridal style, much to her surprise, before casually strolling down the hall to his bedroom that he never used. He opened the door quietly, Amy still in his arms before walking through and closing it with his foot.

'At least we have somewhere comfortable to sleep tonight.' Sonic said as he lay Amy down gently on the bed.

'Tails probably could have too, if he wasn't so caught up with Cosmo.' Amy smiled as Sonic lay down next to her.

'It's only a matter of time for those two. Come to think of it, probably for the others as well?' Sonic arched an eyebrow as he wrapped an arm loosely around Amy and pulled her close.

'I think Knuckles and Rouge will take a little longer. They're just as stubborn as each other, for all we know Rouge could be the one to initiate everything!'

'I have no doubt?

Amy giggled as she curled up into the blue hedgehog's warm embrace, causing him to chuckle and feel shivers at her warm touch. She nuzzled her head into the crook of Sonic's neck, causing him to slowly stroke her arm as they remained silent still lying comfortably on Sonic's queen size bed. Amy finally looked up to see Sonic already looking down on her, his eyes sparkling like they always did.

'You're so beautiful.' Sonic whispered in a deep, sleepy voice.

'You're just saying that, Sonic.' Amy blushed humbly.

'No. I've always thought that, you always have been and everyone knows it. I'm just the only one lucky to have you.' Sonic said as he kissed her forehead.

'What makes you think you _have _me?' Amy winked.

'Oh, right. Of course, sorry.' Sonic blushed before sitting up and facing Amy who remained lying down.

'Amy Rose?'

'Yes, Sonic the Hedgehog?'

'Will you do me the honour in being the hero of Mobius' girlfriend?' Sonic said in a dramatic manner.

'Oh, why Sonic! I don't know what to say? This is all so sudden!' Amy said, equally as dramatic as she sat up.

'Please give me an answer, I can't bare the suspense!'

'Of course I will, you loser.'

Sonic smiled through his blushing cheeks as he scratched his quills before Amy pulled him in for another passionate kiss. They both couldn't help but smile, unable to remember the last time they had been so happy about anything, except maybe collecting a sufficient amount of blackmail together only a matter of minutes ago.

As the new couple of hedgehogs continued to kiss, very casually and subtly, Sonic kicked his sneakers off onto the ground only seconds before Amy mirrored his movements. He smiled again before wrapping his arms fully around Amy's waist and pulling her close to him again, her warm touch sending shivers up his spine. He traced her thigh gently with his fingertips, slowly allowing his entire, gloved hand to do the work, causing Amy to catch her breath.

She laced her fingers through his vibrant, blue quills and pulled his lips into hers as he licked her lips and begged for entry. Their tongues battled for dominance as they held onto each other in a warm embrace before Sonic pulled away and began gently nipping and pecking at her cheeks, slowly making his way down her neck and onto her shoulders. He whispered romantic gestures into her ears, making her shivers and stop breathing for a few seconds.

He smiled at her vulnerability, not that he was any more experienced, before whispering to her how she was safe with him and she always would be. He rolled he to the side a little before he ran his hands up and down her back a few times, gradually making his way to her red sports dress' zipper… ever so slowly pulling it down… further and further and…

'Wait…' Amy whispered.

'What's wrong?' Are you ok?' Sonic whispered back.

'I'm fine, it's just…'

'Did I do something wrong?' Sonic asked, growing anxious and panicked.

'No! No, you're perfect. It's just that… well, maybe we should…'

'You're not ready?'

'I don't know… have you ever? Well, you know…'

'No. You?'

'No.'

'If you don't want to, it's ok?'

'It's not that, I just think maybe we should wait a little bit. Is that ok?' Amy blushed, growing embarrassed which Sonic noticed.

'Hey, it's ok. Whenever you're ready, it's up to you as well. I promised I'd protect you, and that's what I intend to do.' Sonic smiled as he kissed her forehead before zipping her dress back up.

'Thank you, I love you.' Amy smiled.

'I love you, too.' Sonic smiled in return.

He quickly cradled her his arms and pulled the blanket out from under them before tucking them both in together. Amy nuzzled into Sonic's strong, tan chest and began to breathe deeply, taking in his natural scent of coconuts and the wind. They could feel each other smiling, even though it was dark and they weren't even looking at each other. The silence was quickly broken, once again, by Shadow and Tikal's snoring that could be heard all the way from the living room.

'I can't wait to reveal our footage in the morning.' Amy giggled.

'I was just thinking the exact same thing.' Sonic replied.

They both began to laugh before finally drifting off to sleep. Safe, free and finally… _happy._


End file.
